


Our New Begining

by Road1985



Series: Crucify my love [4]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Angst, Babies, F/F, Falling In Love, Humor, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road1985/pseuds/Road1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de la muerte de Spartacus,  Agron y Nasir tienen que buscar un nuevo hogar para su gente, antes de que los romanos los encuentren. Tal vez la ciudad que acaban de encontrar, sea el lugar perfecto para que la nueva generación de esclavos libres puedan vivir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

La ciudad parecía tranquila a lo lejos, silenciosa y desde donde ellos se encontraban apenas se veía movimiento en su interior. Agron sonrió, recordando la pocas oportunidad que había tenido de vivir en una ciudad. De niño, su vida había estado siempre en el poblado, con sus hermanos germanos; una vez que los romano le habían cazado, como a un animal salvaje, al otro lado del Rhin, lo habían llevado directamente a la casa de Batiatus y cuando por fin Spartacus les había ofrecido la libertad, se había visto obligado a escapar continuamente.

\- ¿Estás seguro que es seguro entrar allí? – Le preguntó Nasir colocándose a su lado.

\- Por lo que nos han dicho nuestros espía, la ciudad es neutral; no apoya a los romanos, apenas cuenta con esclavos, tan sólo unas pocas familias lo tienen, pero no son muy bien vistas. Creo qu allí podríamos tener una oportunidad de estar tranquilos un tiempo.

Nasir asintió. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Agron, cerró los ojos y escuchó el latido del corazón de su amante. Sonaba tranquilo, como no lo había escuchado en muchos días. Habían conseguido acabar con todos los soldados romanos que habían ido tras ellos, habían tenido que seguir escapando, para alejarse de nuevos romanos que se acercaran a ellos. Llevaban mujeres embarazada, hombres todavía heridos de la última batalla, niño recién nacidos… no eran precisamente un ejército capaz de enfrentarse a un gran número de soldados, así que, escapar había sido su única esperanza de poder seguir vivos.

Todavía recordaba en su mente la palabras de Agron frente a todo su pueblo.

“No podemos permitir que uno de esos soldados romano salga vivo y tenga oportunidad de contarle a nadie que nos ha visto, quienes somos y que estamos aquí.” Sonaba tan fuerte como lo había hecho Spartacus en el pasado. Sonaba convincente, seguro de si mismo y todos los que le escuchaban habían coreado sus palabras. “Somos pocos ahora, hemos perdido a muchos de nuestros hermanos, pero no vamos a dejar que esos bastardos crean que nos han vencido.”

Una vez que consiguieron acabar con todos los soldados, en una corta batalla que los romanos no esperaron, se pusieron en marcha durante días, aunque Nasir había perdido ya la cuenta y finalmente habían conseguido alejarse lo bastante de la propia Roma como para apena encontrarse con una patrulla que los sorprendiera.

Ahora, tenían una ciudad delante, una posibilidad con la que una vida realmente tranquila durante un tiempo.

\- Sabía que podías hacerlo.

Agron se volvió hacia Nasir.

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- Eres un líder, nuestro líder. Llevas días guiándonos, dándonos esperanzas y haciéndonos seguir adelante. La gente cree en ti. Míralos.

Agron siguió la sonrisa de de Nasir hasta la gente que tenian tras ellos. Habían instalado el campamento para para pasar la noche y todo el mundo parecía realmente tranquilo, esperando que Agron les dijera cual era el siguiente movimiento. Laeta y Sybil se habían instalado juntas, en la misma tienda, tal y como el germano les había dicho; así podrían protegerse a si mismas y ocultar sus embarazos el mayor tiempo posible.

\- Ahora les ofreces convertirse en ciudadanos, vivir en una verdadera ciudad y poder estar tranquilos donde nadie les conoce, donde nadie nos había visto la cara y seguramente, ni siquiera reconocerá nuestros nombres. Eso te convierte en un buen líder.

\- Nunca seré como él.

\- Él nunca te lo pediría, por eso te mantuvo siempre a su lado, te enseñó sin obligarte a ser como él. Sabía de lo que eres capaz y seguro ahora, desde los Campos Eliseos, donde van todos los héroes, estará orgulloso de ver donde hemos conseguido llevar a los nuestros.

\- Maldito Campos Elíseos y maldito dioses. – Agron sonrió y atrajo de nuevo el cuerpo de Nasir hacia él. - ¿Qué haria yo sin ti?

\- Seguramente buscarte alguien con quien follar cada noche.

\- No digas eso. ¿De verdad crees que sólo estoy contigo porque follas bien? – Nasir lo miró a los ojos y esperó que siguiera hablando. – Jodido sirio. Te quiero, te quiero, pase lo que pase, por muchos romanos que nos persigan o por mucho que encontramos la ciudad perfecta en la que vivir tranquilo para siempre. Yo siempre voy a quererte a mi lado.

Le dio un intenso beso en los labios que lo dejó sin respiración, apenas habían tenido tiempo de estar juntos en los últimos días, con todo lo que habían tenido que hacer, intimidad no había sido algo fácil de conseguir.

Nasir le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y dejó que el enorme cuerpo de su amante germano, cubriera el suyo casi sin esfuerzo. Habían pasado juntos por todo lo inimaginable, ambos habían estado a punto de morir en más de una ocasión, habían visto morir a demasiados amigos y hermanos como para poder dormir tranquilos por las noches. Pero aún así, cuando estaban juntos, cuando sus cuerpos quedaban entrelazados y se convertían en un solo; ambos sentían que eran capaces de hacer cualquier cosa, de enfrentarse a todas las tropas romanas que se interpusieran delante de ellos.

\- Esta noche dormiremos aquí. – Dijo por fin Agron dándose la vuelta hacia su gente; se volvió un momento hacia Nasir para asegurarse que seguía estando allí, que nunca se marcharía, porque, por mucho que ocurriera, por mucho que tuviera luchar y por muchos otros guerreros a los que hubiera visto morir, jamás podría soportarlo. – Mañana por la mañana, en cuanto salga el sol, entraremos en la ciudad.

\- ¿Quieres que tomemos la ciudad por las armas? – Dijo una voz entre la gente.

\- No os puedo prometer que sea fácil, sólo os puedo prometer que haré todo lo posible para daros un hogar, un lugar donde vuestros hijos puedan crecer sin miedo a la persecución romana continua. No haré nada si vosotros no queréis. ¿Estáis conmigo en esto?

Hubo un largo silencio, eterno para alguien que acababa de tomar el mando de toda aquella gente.

\- Yo estoy con Agron. Confío en él.

La exclamación de Nasir a su lado le cogió por sorpresa, aunque ya esperaba que esa fuera la reacción del joven sirio.

Sin embargo, como si de un resorte se tratara, un segundo después, Laeta dijo lo mismo, seguida por Sybil y por todos los demás. Spartacus le había nombrado su sucesor pero no le había preguntado a nadie más si eso era lo que querían, si lo querían como su líder, pero ahora, con todos los gritos a su alrededor, Agron comenzó a creer que la gente le aceptaba.

\- Estoy con Agron.

\- Confío en él.

\- Estoy con Agron.

Y así, las voces fueron subiendo el volumen, hasta que todas se convirtieron en un coro uniforme que repetían lo mismo. Agron los miró a todos, observando sus miradas puestas en él, sus sonrisas, sus esperanzas puestas en él. sonrió también y rodeó la cintura de Nasir.

\- Empiezo a pensar que podemos hacer esto.

\- Nunca he dudado que pudieras hacerlo. – Le contestó Nasir. – Lo haremos juntos.


	2. Las cosas no son fáciles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casi tres meses después de tomar la decisión, la ciudad todavía no es su hogar y Agron no está seguro de ser el líder que su pueblo necesita

Laeta llamó a la puerta antes de entrar en la habitación, no quería volver a encontrarse con una escena demasiado íntima entre Agron y Nasir en su camastro. El germano le indicó que entrara, le esperaba tras su mesa de madera, con unos cuantos planos repartidos por ella. Levantó la mirada y le sonrió, indicándole con la mano que se acercara.

\- Ya pensaba que no vendrías. – Le dijo Agron ofreciéndole un vaso de agua.

\- Creía que estarías ocupado con Nasir, no quería molestaros.

Agron sonrió y volvió a centrarse en los mapas.

\- Nasir está de caza y de paso enseñando a los nuevos esclavos libres como enfrentarse a las tropas romanas. Ahora que no tenemos a Gannicus para hacerlo, Nasir está demostrando ser un estupendo maestro. – De nuevo se le escapó una sonrisa al pensar en su pequeño sirio.

\- Lo he visto, se ha convertido en un perfecto líder para toda esta gente, exactamente igual que tu.

Agron levantó la vista de los mapas de golpe. No se había convertido en ningún líder, se había visto obligado a serlo, a tomar el control de un pequeño grupo de gente asustada, que no sabía donde ir tras la muerte de Spartacus. Los había mirado a todos en los ojos y su miedo le había convertido en una persona mucho más fuerte e incluso habían conseguido hacerle creer que podría llevarlos a un sitio realmente seguro.

No contestó, incluso después de todo lo que había pasado, todavía no se sentía completamente cómodo con Laeta, hablándole de sus sentimientos o si se sentía preparado o no para hacer aquello. En realidad, tan sólo se sabía completamente cómodo con Nasir a su lado, hablando en la cama, cuerpo contra cuerpo, compartiéndolo todo hasta que se quedaban finalmente dormidos en brazos del otro. 

Por mucho que aquella mujer hubiera dejado a un lado su vida como romana, por mucho que hubiera compartido el lecho con Spartacus en más de una ocasión, aunque tuviera en su vientre al único hijo que Spartacus tendría jamás y por mucho que ahora fuera una más de su pequeña población de rebeldes, Agron necesitaba más tiempo para estar seguro que podía confiar en ella.

\- Sibyl me ha dicho que querías hablar conmigo. – Agron asintió y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se sentara, después de casi tres meses de embarazo, las piernas empezaban a dolerle. - ¿Va todo bien? Creía que ahora que hemos podido asentarnos en a ciudad, las cosas serían más fáciles para nosotros.

\- Sinceramente, yo también. – Agron suspiró con fuerza. – Todo parecía ir bien, esta gente nos aceptó, casi sin preguntar y aunque nos hizo crear un campamento temporal a las afueras, creí que tarde o temprano nos aceptarían dentro de sus murallas.

\- ¿No lo van a hacer? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- He hablado con el señor de la ciudad, parece que ahora somos demasiados para caber entre los muros de la ciudad. Me temo que de repente nos ve como un grupo peligroso. – El germano soltó una carcajadas ahogada. – Supongo que no quiere quedarse sin su preciado vino o esa maldita carne que nos ocultan.

De una manotazo, Agron tiró al suelo algunos de los mapas de la mesa y se acercó al pequeño ventanal de la habitación. estaba muy alto como para poder ver al otro lado, pero el sol llegaba hasta su mesa y podía escuchar el sonido de su gente al otro lado. Todavía no había tenido la oportunidad de contarle a nadie sobre su conversación con el señor de la ciudad y lo cierto era que no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo para no decepcionarlos y descubrir que los iba perdiendo por el miedo, de nuevo.

\- No quiero comenzar otra guerra, no quiero que los pocos guerreros con los que contamos, tengan que enfrentarse a los soldados romanos que habitan esta ciudad, no creo que tuviéramos mucho que hacer contra ellos.

\- He visto lo que nuestros guerreros pueden hacer. Estoy segura que podríamos hacernos con la ciudad. Ya os he visto hacerlo una vez.

\- Entonces era distinto, las cosas eran diferentes.

\- Spartacus, Crixus, Gannicus… Si, todos estaban vivos, es cierto, pero ahora contamos con otros guerreros. – Agron se volvió hacia ella, pero no le dejó hablar. – Tal vez sean menos experimentados, tal vez necesitemos más tiempo u otra estrategia, pero esta ciudad puede convertirse en nuestro hogar.

Por primera vez desde que conocía esa mujer, Agron vio a la persona perfecta para ofrecer a su gente un verdadero futuro. Sonrió, durante mucho tiempo, había temido que a la larga, Laeta les traicionara y regresara con los romanos y lograra que los mataran a todos ellos. Ahora se daba cuenta, por fin, de lo equivocado que había estado durante todo aquel tiempo.

Se acercó a ella, se sentó en el borde de la mesa y tras pedirle permiso con una mirada, colocó una mano sobre su vientre, que poco a poco iba notándose más abultado. Aquel bebé, el Sibyl y los otros que estaban por venir, serían la primera verdadera generación de esclavos rebeldes que nacería completamente libre.

\- Haré todo lo necesario para asegurarme que este niño esté a salvo, pero creo que para eso necesitaré tu ayuda.

\- Claro, ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Tienes que hablar con el señor de la ciudad, tu eras uno de ellos, sabes como funcionan y eres mucho más…

\- ¿Diplomática?

\- Si, supongo que diplomática es una buena forma perfecto de decirlo. Eres más diplomática que yo. Si estoy cinco minutos más a solas con ese hombre, creo que podría matarlo con mis propias manos, pero creo que eso haría que nos echaran de la ciudad para siempre.

Los dos se echaron a reír, era el momento de liberar demasiada tensión acumulada durante los últimos dos meses. Al llegar a la ciudad y descubrir que la gente les trataba bien, que los habitantes de la ciudad, a pesar de ser romanos, les habían acogido perfectamente bien; nadie les había preguntado de donde salían, ni lo que querían. 

Todo parecía ir bien entonces, hasta que su suerte había cambiado y poco sus entradas en la ciudad se había visto reducidas.

\- Necesitamos comida, la caza por aquí no es muy abundante y poco a poco nuestro número es mayor. – Dijo Agron. – No creo que el señor de la ciudad quiera volver a verme, pero tu…

\- Era una de ellos.

Agron asintió en el preciso momento en que Nasir apareció en la puerta cubierto de sangre. Por un momento, Agron se sobresaltó, creyendo que se había encontrado con una patrulla romana, pero pronto recordó su partida de caza. Laeta se marchó sin decir nada, aceptando la misión que le había encargado el germano. Todavía había mucho sobre lo que hablar antes de llevarla a cabo, pero estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo necesario para ayudar a su pueblo.

Los dejó solos y cerró la puerta tras ella, aunque esta no fuera más que una tela; pero les daba la intimidad que necesitaban. Agron cogió a Nasir de la mano y le hizo sentarse sobre la mesa. Cogió un pequeño barreño con agua que siempre tenía a mano, le gustaba tener ese privilegio de vez en cuando y mojando una tela en el agua, comenzó a limpiar la sangre de la cara de su amante.

\- ¿Qué has ido a cazar, una manada de leones? – Antes de que Nasir pudiera contestar, Agron se encontró con la herida en su cuello, algo que desde luego, un animal no haría, a menos que fuera armado con una espada. - ¿Qué coño es esto?

\- Agron, estoy bien.

\- Dime que es esto. - El germano recorrió con las yemas de dos dedos la herida de su cuello, todavía sangraba y aunque Nasir intentó ocultarlo, dolía terriblemente. – Os habéis encontrado con soldados romanos ¿Verdad?

\- Eran cuatro y hemos sido nosotros los que les hemos cogido por sorpresa y eran poco más que unos niños. No han sido un gran problema.

\- ¿Cómo que no han sido un gran problema? Han estado a punto de separarte la cabeza del cuerpo y estoy seguro que si sigo limpiándote encontraré más heridas.

Aquello le estaba poniendo nervioso y furioso. Los romanos nunca iban a dejar de ser un problema para ellos, nunca iban a poder dejar de mirar a su espalda para comprobar si los estaban persiguiendo. Pero también estaba enfadado con Nasir.

\- Cuéntame lo que ha pasado. – Tomó el rostro de su amante entre las dos manos y apoyó la frente sobre la suya. - ¿O es que pretendías ocultármelo?

\- He matado a unos niños, les mirado a los ojos y he visto su miedo al enfrentrarse a nosotros. No les hemos dado ni una sola oportunidad. – Bajó la mirada al suelo, había algunas gotas de su propia sangre allí.

\- Nasir, ¿Qué ocurre? – Agron acarició su mejilla y por un segundo se quedó sin respiración al ver dos pequeñas lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro.

\- Yo no era muy diferente a ellos cuando me conociste, incluso Crixus estaba dispuesto a matarme por intentar hacer daño a Spartacus, no se lo reprocho, pero estos críos tan sólo habían cometido un crimen, meterse en una guerra, que seguramente no entendían y nosotros los hemos matado.

Agron le besó en los labios, se apoderó de ellos con fuerza, casi violencia, incluso. Rodeó su cuerpo con ambas manos, sin preocuparse por la sangre manchando su piel. Lo apretó contra él, hasta que creyó que lo aplastaría. Nasir temblaba entre sus brazos, se estremecía como nunca lo había sentido; por primera vez, podía notar que tenía miedo.

\- ¿Crees que me habría enamorado de un niño? - Nasir notó que sus mejillas se sonrojaban. - ¿Estás bien?

\- Has dicho que te enamoraste. Nunca lo habías dicho.

\- Creía que ya lo sabías.

Nasir asintió.

\- Lo sabía, pero no te lo había oído decir. – Tiró de Agron y fue él quien le besó en ese momento, rodeó su cuerpo con ambas piernas. – He matado a unos críos.

\- Todos nosotros hemos hecho cosas con las que nos podemos sentir avergonzados. Seguimos estando en guerra. – el germano besó el cuello de Nasir, lo mordisqueó, hasta arrancar un gemido de su garganta y volvió a mirarle a los ojos. – Todo lo que quiero es hacerte sentir mejor y creo que tengo el mejor remedio para ti.

Agron lo levantó y le dio la vuelta, cogió sus manos y las atrapó contra la mesa, quedando con su cuerpo tendido sobre el de Nasir. Mordió sus hombros de nuevo y le quito la ropa, arrancándosela de un tirón. Se deshizo de su propia ropa y se apretó contra él.

Le rodeó la cintura, le separó las piernas de un solo golpe, le penetró. Nasir gimió desesperado y clavó las uñas en la madera de la mesa.

\- Te hecho de menos cada instante que estoy lejos de ti. – Logró decir Nasir entre más y más gemidos. Agron llegó hasta el fondo y quedó tenido sobre él, inmóvil. – Cuando ese niño me hirió en el cuello, llegué a pensar, por un instante, que podría morir lejos de ti.

Agron arremetió en su interior con más fuerza.

\- No vuelvas a decir eso, ya estuve a punto de perderte una vez y no voy a permitir que eso ocurra de nuevo. Maldito sirio. – Con un nuevo envite, hizo gritar a Nasir. – Eres mío, Nasir.

\- Siempre tuyo. – Gimió Nasir, estremeciéndose.

\- Mataré a cualquiera que te haga daño.

Con un último empentón, Agron se corrió dentro de su joven amante. La explosión se desbordó en el interior de Nasir. Las piernas le fallaron, pero Agron le sujetó, jugueteando un momento con sus pezones entre sus dedos.

\- Si todo va bien, pasaremos el invierno en la ciudad. – Le susurró Agron al oído.

\- ¿Tendremos una casa?

\- Una casa y posiblemente un campo que cultivar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya son parte de la ciudad y nueva gente, desconocida y que nadie sabe si son de fiar, están llegando a ellos.

Tomaron la ciudad, no fue tan fácil y tranquilo como Agron se imaginó en un principio, pero la intervención de Laeta, sirvió para evitar demasiado derramamiento de sangre y afortunadamente, no tuvieron que lamentar la pérdida de ninguna vida humana. Evitar heridos, fue algo completamente distinto.

A los dos días atacando la ciudad, Agron y su gente no había conseguido tomar la ciudad, pero sus habitantes empezaban a estar cansados. Todos sabían que sin guerreros como Spartacus o Crixus no sería posible hacerlo pronto. Además, ya habían sufrido algunos bajas, heridos que no podrían luchar en unos cuantos días, tal vez más.

Laeta regresó al campamento con sus dos acompañantes al caer la noche del tercer día, todos en el campamento a las puertas de la ciudad estaban nerviosos, esperando las noticias que la antigua romana traería.

El señor de la ciudad ha aceptado tenernos dentro de la ciudad, nos permitirá ser ciudadanos libres dentro, construir nuestras casas…

¿Quiere eso decir que ya no tenemos que luchar más contra ellos? ¿Ahora se han convertido en nuestros vecinos? – Dijo una de las voces entre los rebeldes.

Si, hemos logrado encontrar un lugar donde vivir, donde crear una nueva vida sin preocuparnos más por las tropas romanas persiguiéndonos.

Hubo murmullos y risas entre los rebeldes, pero unas voces llamaron la atención de todos.

¿Qué es lo que dice Agron sobre esto?

Se hizo el silencio y todos esperaron escuchar la respuesta de Nasir, que acababa de salir de la tienda que compartia con Agron. El guerrero sirio se abía preparado desde el día anterior para hablar con la gente.

Agron nunca se había sentido un verdadero líder, aunque desde que habían perdido a Spartacus, no le había quedado más remedio que aceptar que lo era. Sin embargo, después de lo ocurrido en las últimas horas, Nasir había tenido que tomar su puesto, había tenido que convertirse en el líder temporal del grupo, sobretodo, evitando que los demás se enteraran de la herida sufrida por Agron y de la que por el momento, nadie tenía conocimiento.

Agron lo sabe, fue él mismo quien le pidió a Laeta ir a la ciudad y pedirle que nos permitiera quedarnos en la ciudad. – Dijo Nasir, con la mayor tranquilidad posible. Estar asustado, y que una parte de él temiera por la vida de Agron no era una emoción que pudiera permitirse en esos momentos. – Nos mudaremos mañana en cuanto salga el sol, preparad vuestras cosas, atended a los heridos. – Todos comenzaron a moverse, pero Nasir siguió hablando, con una mayor convicción todavía. – Agron quiere haceros saber una cosa más. Igual que Spartacus hizo todo lo posible para evitarlo hace tiempo, ni Agron ni yo, ni los que están con nosotros vamos a permitir. Ninguno de los ciudadanos detrás de esos muros sufrirán daños por lo ocurrido estos días. ¿Lo habéis entendido?

De nuevo, los murmullos sonaron entre la gente, pero nadie dijo nada contrario a las palabras del sirio. Nasr esperó, tal vez alguien quería enfrentarse a él, alguno de los nuevos guerreros llegados durante las últimas semanas, que quisiera quitarle el liderazgo a Agron, ahora que su amante no estaba presente. Pero, sin embargo, ninguno dijo nada al respecto.

Nasir se dirigió de nuevo a la tienda, tras despedirse de Laeta, la vio marcharse; no se sentía muy cómodo viéndola moverse sola por el campamento en su estado, ahora que Spartacus no estaba, no había nadie a su alrededor que pduiera pudiera protegerla. En cuanto alguien se enterara de quien era el hijo que esperaba, las cosas se le podían poner dificiles.

Sin embargo, antes de entrar en su tienda, vio a Sibyl acercarse a ella y rodear su cintura. No le sorprendió que pudiera haber algo entre ellas, aunque las dos mujeres eran demasiado reservadas como para compartir con nadie más, si compartían una relación o algo más. Nasir sonrió, pese a todo lo malo que les había ocurrido, su pequeño grupo de rebeldes supervivientes, todavía conseguían ser felices y rehacer sus vidas. No parecía algo tan malo después de todo.

Vas a necesitar nuevos guerreros en los que confíar. – Dijo una voz detrás de Nasir, que le hizo volverse antes de entrar en su tienda.

Su mirada se encontró con un hombre más alto que él, casi tan alto como el propio Agron. Rubio, ojos azules y un cuerpo perfectamente musculado, como si hubiera sido forjado en cientos de batallas. Lo había visto unas pocas veces por el campamento durante los últimos días, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él o conocerle.

Si quieres tomar la ciudad…

La ciudad ya no es un problema. – Contestó Nasir.

Pero habrá otras ciudades, otros lugares en los que será necesario usar la fuerza y para eso necesitarás guerreros.

¿Te estás ofreciendo? Ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre, llevas viviendo unos días entre nosotros y apenas nadie sabe tu nombre. ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? – Nasir se dio cuenta del malestar que sus palabras habían causado en el otro hombre. – Lo siento, no hemos tenido buenas experiencias con los extraños.

Eso es lo que he oído, por eso, sigo estando aquí, intentando demostrar que un ciudadano romano que lo ha perdido todo y se encuentra ahora entre vosotros, no es una verdadera amenaza, tal y como lo han sido otros traidores.

Nasir se preguntó que era lo que el extraño había escuchado sobre lo ocurrido con Cesar, casi todos los implicados habían muerto en batalla y mucha de la gente que ahora formaba parte de su grupo, no había escuchado su nombre más que en las historias que se les contaban para evitar nuevos problemas.

Mi nombre es Casius, soy… era ciudadano romano, vivía en Roma. – Ahora que el guerrero estaba más relajado, Nasir se dio cuenta que pese a la fortaleza que demostraba y el enorme tamaño de su cuerpo, no era más que un muchacho, poco mayor que él. – Pero mi familia me echó, me dejó en calle, mi padre esperaba verme morir. Pero yo escuché vuestra historia, escuché hablar sobre Spartacus y vuestra causa. Os he estado siguiendo desde hace mucho tiempo y cuando finalmente di con vosotros, después de la muerte de Spartacus. Lo siento, hubiera dado lo que fuera por conocerle.  
Pues llegas muy tarde, lo siento. ¿Quieres formar parte de nuestro pueblo? – Nasir se encogió de hombros. – No se cuales son tus motivos, pero ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para averiguarlo. Puedes quedarte, no echamos a nadie por no conocer sus orígenes. Pero no esperes convertirte en la mano derecha de Agron, no sabemos quien eres.

No es lo que pretendo.

Bien. Ahora tengo cosa que hacer.

Sin decir nada más, Nasir entró en la tienda y cerró la puerta tras él.

He oído lo que has dicho. No sabía que te habías convertido en un hombre tan frío. – Agron se incorporó lentamente en el camastro, todavía le dolía la cabeza después de que ese maldito romano le hubiera tirado al suelo, después de clavarle su espada en la pierna.

No conocemos a ese guerrero. Ya sabemos lo que hizo Cesar y todos confíamos en él. no estoy dispuseto a permitir que vuelva a suceder lo mismo.

Agron rodeó su cintura y tiró de él, hasta que Nasir quedó sentado en la cama junto a él. Besó su cuello y se apoderó de sus labios en un beso cálido y tranquilo.

No podemos desconfiar de todos los que lleguen a nosotros, ahora son muchos los que recuerdan el nombre de Spartacus y lo que hizo por todos nosotros, muchos los que se nos unen por los caminos, son absolutos desconocidos para nosotros. – Agron sujetó con más fuerza la cintura de Nasir y le hizo tumbarse a su lado.

No podría sorportar que nadie te hiciera daño y mucho menos ahora. 

Nasir deslizó su mano sobre la pierna extendida de Agron y se estremeció al notar la venda allí done había sido herido su amante. Apretó los dedos sin darse cuenta y Agron protestó entre risas.

Fui herido ayer en batalla, no será la última vez que me ocurra.

Pero yo no estaba a tu lado.

Estabas en otra parte de la ciudad, protegiendo a un grupo de niños. No debes sentirte mal por lo ocurrido. En cuestión de unos pocos días estaré bien y tú estás haciendo un buen trabajo evitando que la gente se preocupe por mi.

Nasir acurrucó su cuerpo contra Agron, era la única persona con la que el guerrero sirio se permitía mostrarse débil o inseguro. Agron lo sabía, lo aceptaba y le gustaba la idea de ser el único que realmente conocía a Nasir.

He oído que somos parte de la ciudad.

Así es, Laeta ha hecho un trabajo increible. Y hablando de Laeta, creo que está recuperándose de la pérdida de Spartacus. 

Los dos sonrieron, ambos habían visto las miradas que la antigua romana cruzaba con Sibyl y dado que las dos se habían quedado solas y ambas estaban embarazadas, no les pareció en absoluto extraño, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta su propia relación.

Eso quiere decir que las cosas todavía pueden salir bien. – Agron besó de nuevo a Nasir en los labios intensamente, hasta que su amante se retiró. – ¿Desde cuando no quieres besarme? – Protestó como un niño al que le hubieran quitado su juguete.

Desde que un guerrero te clavó su espada en la pierna, - Le puso una mano en la frente. – Desde que la fiebre todavía no te ha bajado y desde que las curanderas nos ha dicho que nada de ejercicio excesivo hasta que estes completamente recuperado.

Sin embargo, Nasir se tumbó a su lado, dejó que le rodeara con sus dos brazos y le besara en la cabeza. Le había aterrado ver a su amante caer al suelo, herido, sangrando, sin poder levantarse por culpa de la herida en la pierna. Podían haberlo matado, ese romano podría haberlo matado y él no habría estado allí por él.

No pudo decir nada, cerró los ojos, estaba agotado, no había dormido en toda la noche pensando en como reaccionaría la gente a la idea de compartir ciudad con los romanos. Al final todo había salido bien, pero su cuerpo no podía más.

Agron tardó en dormirse, escuchando la respiración, poco a poco, cada vez más tranquila de Nasir. Estaba dispuesto a morir, hacía mucho tiempo que sabía que no moriria siendo un anciano, viendo a su pueblo vivir libre y feliz, pero lo que no podía permitirse, era morir delante de Nasir, abandonarlo y hacerle sentir culpable por el resto de su vida. 

Así que se lo prometió en silencio, le hizo una promesa que tan sólo sus dos corazones escucharon. Le prometió morir a su lado, cuando llegara el momento, cuando los dioses así lo ordenaran. Morirían juntos y juntos, viajarían con Caronte al otro lado, para pasar la eternidad con el resto de sus compañeros de batalla.


	4. Chapter 4

Agron odiaba ese maldito bastón. Nasir se lo había traído la noche anterior para que pudiera levantarse y moverse por la ciudad. No le gustaba la idea de que todo su pueblo supiera que había sido herido en batalla. No es que quisiera emular a Spartacus y que su gente lo viera como un dios imbencible, pero tampoco quería dejarse ver herido.

Pero Nasir se había marchado al amanecer para asegurarse que ninguna patrulla romana se acercara a la ciudad y se había quedado solo. Se quedó mirando el bastón y sonrió. Su amante se lo había tallado personalmente, había estado trabajando en él durante toda la noche y era realmente bonito, pero le hacía sentirse como un completo inválido inútil.

\- Tan sólo los ancianos usan bastón. – Protestó Agron.

\- Los ancianos y los que han sido heridos en batalla, protegiendo a su gente. 

Ya no podía ocultarlo por más tiempo, cogió el bastón y a duras penas se puso en pie. La herida se estaba curando, poco a poco, pero todavía dolía como si a cada segundo volvieran a clavarle la espada. Cerró los ojos al dar el primer paso, gruñó al poner el pie en el suelo y agarró con fuerza el bastón.

Salió de la tienda con paso vacilante, ligeramente tembloroso y se encontró con cientos de ojos puestos en él. El silencio se apoderó del campamento. Todavía quedaba gente que no se había instalado en la ciudad, algunos no tenían ninguna intención de hacerlo, otros temían represalias por parte de los romanos que vívían dentro de la ciudad, mientras que algunos, viviendo demasiado tiempo como nómadas, habían decidido seguir haciéndolo.

Laeta, seguida de Sibyl, se acercó a Agron. Poco a poco, el vientre comenzaba a abultarse y en poco tiempo ya no le sería posible ocultar su embarazo por más tiempo y cuando algún mando del ejército romano atara cabos y supieran de quien era ese bebé, comenzarían los verdaderos problemas para ellos.

\- ¿Por qué no nos lo has dicho antes? – Le preguntó Laeta, dejando que el germano se apoyara sobre su hombro. – He tratado muchas heridas desde que formo parte de este pueblo, podría haberte aplicado unos ungüentos que ayudan a evitar infecciones. – Agron abrió la boca para contestar, pero ella, como si de repente se hubiera convertido en su hermana mayor, no le dejó decir nada y continuó hablando. – Y no me digas que te da miedo que te vean asi.

\- ¿Tanto se nota? – Agron se echó a reír y pasó la mano por el cabello.

\- Deberías volver a la cama, tu pierna…

\- Así que tu eres el famoso Agron. – El germano y las dos mujeres se dieron la vuelta. Ellas habían visto a ese hombre rondando por la ciudad y el campamento durante los últimos días, pero no habían intercambiado una sola palabra con él todavía. Agron, sin embago, no había tenido oportunidad de verlo.

\- ¿Y tu eres?

\- Castus, Nasir…

\- Tu eres el romano que ha decidido dejar su perfecta vida de ciudadano libre, para unirse a nuestro grupo de rebeldes. 

Acababa de conocerlo, pero no le caía bien, no le gustaba la idea de tener un maldito romano a su alrededor. Después de la traición de Cesar, Laeta era la única romana que podía tener cerca asin tener ganas de matarla.

Podía aceptar vivir en una ciudad llena de romanos, podía tenerlos a su alrededor, siempre y cuando se mantuvieran alejados de su pueblo, de su gente y sobreetodo de Nasir. Pero tenerlo entre su pueblo, viviendo con ellos… le traía demasiados malos recuerdos a la cabeza. Se miró las manos, las marcas de la crucifixión todavía eran visibles en su piel y en días realmente malos, el dolor era persistente.

\- He oído hablar tanto de ti y de tus experiencias con Spartacus. No soy un guerrero, desde que dejé de ser un niño no he vuelto a coger una espada, pero estoy deseando escuchar todas las historias que…

\- Escucha, no se quien eres, no se de donde has salido ni porque estás aquí y sinceramente no me importa. ¿Quieres alejarte de tu gente? Me parece bien, quédate, eres… bienvenido, supongo. Pero me preferiría no verte cerca de la gente que me importa.

\- Lo siento, ya se que has tenido malas experiencias con otros romanos, pero yo no soy así. – Castus dio un paso hacia Agron, pero la mirada de un león a punto de lanzarse sobre él, le hizo detenerse en seco. – Cesar ha ganado una gran fama en las última batallas, he oído lo que os hizo y lo que os ha pasado por su culpa. Pero no todos los romanos somos como él.

\- Laeta, Sibyl, Nasir regresará esta noche con las noticias sobre posibles patrullas cerca de nosotros. Necesito que todo el mundo esté preparado por si tenemos que marcharnos de aquí esta misma noche. – Las dos mujeres asintieron al mismo tiempo. – Necesito que hableis con todos los guerreros con los que contamos y tenerlos alerta.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? – Preguntó Castus, llamando la atención de los tres.

\- Puedes apartarte de mi camino, por el momento no estoy interesado en tu ayuda o en lo que puedas decirme. 

Agron mantuvo la dura mirada sobre el romano, una parte de él deseaba matarlo allí, sin preguntar, sin esperar, simplemente matarlo; ya que no había podído acabar con Cesar y devolver la vida a todos los compañeros que ese maldito romano había asesinado. Sin embargo, logró respirar tranquilo y tan sólo se alejó de allí.

\- Puedo ayudar.

Agron se volvió de golpe y asestó un golpe en la cara al romano, lo lanzó al suelo y se arrodilló, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para resistir el dolor en la pierna herida y lo agarró del cuello. Se mordió el labio para no gritar, pero clavó su mirada de nuevo en Castus.

\- He dicho que no quiero tenerte cerca, no se si puedo confíar en ti, no se si vas a ser un traidor que nos venderá al mejor postor, a Cesar seguramente, no se si quieres tirarte a Nasir y romperle el corazón o si por el contrario eres realmente un buen hombre, pero por el momento prefiero no tenerte cerca, ya tengo bastantes problemas como para preocuparme por ti. – Apretó un poco más la mano alrededor del cuello del romano. – Así que si quieres hacer algo para ayudar, ocúpate de tus asuntos y aléjate de mi vista hasta que yo te lo diga.

Agron dejó caer al romano y se levantó, con la ayuda de Laeta. Protestó por la pierna, necesitaba descansar, pero mientras Nasir estuviera fuera, no era algo que pudiera hacer y estar tranquilo. No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que podía ocurrirle a su amante estando fuera y lo peor de todo era, la extraña sensación que hacía ya un rato que recorría su cuerpo.

\- Túmbate. – La voz de Laeta le devolvió a la realidad. Le empujó delicadamente hasta que logró que el germano, mucho más grande y alto que ella, se sentara en el camastro. Lo recostó sobre la cama y pasó una mano sobre su pierna. – Voy a necesitar ir a buscar unas hierbas para colocarte un emplasto en la herida, pero puedo hacerte un brebaje que te ayudará a dormir.

\- No quiero dormir, Nasir todavía no… - no había estado de pie más que unos instantes y su cuerpo ya estaba agotado y por como le dolía la cabeza, la fiebre había vuelto a subirle. – Tengo que esperarle.

\- Quieres esperarle, que no es lo mismo. Le quieres y… debes tomarte esto. – Laeta había pasado ls últimos instantes preparando el brebaje, lo había hecho en muchas ocasiones en los últimos meses, tal vez más, había ayudado a mucha de su gente sanar, había traido niños al mundo y habiá logrado que muchos de los guerreros sobrevivieran a terribles heridas. – Eres el líder de mucha gente, Agron. Nasir es el primero que lo sabe y no cro que le gustara verte débil o más herido por su culpa. Duerme, cuando vuelva con noticias, te despertaré.

Agron aceptó beberse el brebaje, su sabor era realmente horrible, pero había provado cosas muchos peores. Se recostó de nuevo y lentamente, fue relajando su cuerpo o tal vez fue cosa de la pócima, pero lo cierto era que empezaba a sentirse mucho más tranquilo. 

Agarró la mano de Laeta cuando ella se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

\- Spartacus debe ser el hombre más orgulloso de los Campos Elíseos ahora mismo. Todos los dioses estarán celosos del hijo que habéis concevido.

\- Desearía tanto poder llamar Spartacus a este bebé.

\- No podemos arriesgarnos a hacer algo así.

\- Lo se, pero no quiero que su memoria se pierda. – Laeta se sentó en la cama y acarició el cabello de Agron, como si de su hijo todavía por nacer se tratara. – Debes contarle todo lo que sabes de su padre, ahora mismo tu eres el que mejor conoció a Spartacus, yo sólo tuve oportunidad de compartir unos pocos meses a su lado y se que ni siquiera estaba enamorado de mi.

\- No digas eso él te quería. – Agron se humedeció los labios, le costaba hablar por culpa del brebaje que le estaba dejando fuera de combate demasiado rápido.

\- Lo se, pero no como yo deseaba que me quisiera. No hubo más que una mujer en su vida, Sura. Al menos ahora tengo el mejor de sus recuerdos, pero temo que los romanos lo descubrán y le persigan durante toda su vida.

\- No lo permitiremos… lo prometo.

Agron cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido un instante más tarde. Desde hacía tiempo, sus sueños siempre estaban llenos de Nasir, el día que se conocieron, todo lo que habían pasado juntos, cuando se sentía bien, imaginaba el resto de su vida junto a su amante, envejecer juntos, amándole, teniendo una familia, cuidando de su pueblo; sin embargo, los malos pensamientos también acudían a sus sueños. Los malos recuerdos, Nasir herido, muriendo a los pies del Vesubio por su culpa, herido en otras ocasiones, su propia crucifixión, incluso el sufrimiento de Nasir durante esos días.

Despertó cuando la noche ya había caído. Laeta volvía a estar sentada a su lado, como si no se hubiera movido de su lado en todo el tiempo transcurrido. Sin embargo, algo en ella si que había cambiado, su expresión era distinta, sus ojos mostraban miedo. Miedo a como decirle lo que había ocurrido, lo poco que sabían que había pasado, miedo a la reacción de Agron, miedo a demasiadas cosas como para estar tranquila.

\- ¿Qué ocure? – Preguntó Agron, mientras se incorporaba.

\- Agron…

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Vamos dímelo, por los dioses. – No tuvo más que mirar a Laeta a los ojos para saber de que se trataba. Miró por la ventana, se había hecho de noche y las primeras estrellas habían tomado el firmamento. – Dime que Nasir ha vuelto. – Laeta no contestó. Sibyl entró en la tienda un momento más tarde con un pergamino en la mano. - ¿Dónde está Nasir?

\- Han mandado esto con un mensajero. – Dijo Sibyl entregando el pergamino a Laeta.

Lo leyó con detenimiento y lo volvióa doblar, colocándolo un momento más tarde en las manos de Agron.

\- Nasir no ha vuelto, ninguno de sus hombres lo ha hecho. – Agron se puso tenso, clavó los dedos en la cama, pero no dijo nada, dejando que Laeta continuara con su relato. – Hemos visto unas hogueras sobre las montañas donde estaba el grupo, hemos mandado a dos de nuestros exploradores, pero han vuelto con las manos vacías y malas noticias.

\- Nasir…

\- No estaba entre los cadáveres. En realidad, su cuerpo y el de otros dos hombres, eran los únicos que faltaban. – Agron cogió la mano de Laeta y la apretó con fuerza, incluso notó el dolor allí donde le habían clavado al madero. – No hemos sabido nada de sobre ellos desde entonces, hasta que nos ha llegado este pergamino.

Agron observó el pergamino doblado en su mano y lo abrió con desesperación. Leyó las tres líneas una y otra vez, esperando que el texto cambiara, pero no lo hizo. Lo arrugó y lo dejó caer al suelo, se puso en pie, sobreponiéndose al mareo y al dolor en la pierna y salió de la tienda.

\- Agron, espera.

No le importó la voz de Laeta a su espalda, tan solo podía y quería hacer una cosa. Se encontró con aquel maldito romano recién llegado, agarró a Castus del cuello y lo estampó contra un árbol.

\- ¿Quieres hacer algo por nosotros? – Gritó Agron. – Entonces ve con tu amigo Cesar y dile que si le ocurre algo a Nasir, si se le ocurre tocarle un solo pelo, le arrancaré su jodida cabeza y se la daré de comer a los perros.

\- No estoy con Cesar.

\- ¡Ve si no quieres que sea tu piel la que arranque!


	5. Chapter 5

La oscuridad le rodeaba y no le permitía ver nada a su alrededor. Movió las manos pero los fuertes grilletes que se las ataban dolían demasiado con cada movimiento y tuvo que detenerse.

Bajo sus dedos notó tierra húmeda y fría y por lo que podía escuchar al otro de tanta oscuridad, había hombres hablando y riendo. Supuso que se trataba de soldados.

Cuando la puerta de la tienda se abrió, la luz del sol al otro lado le deslumbró durante un momento y le cegó por completo. Durante un momento, tan sólo pudo escuchar unos pasos acercándose a él y una voz que pronto pudo reconocer y le hizo estremecerse.

\- Es una enorme sorpresa haberte encontrado aquí, Nasir. Pensaba que os habíais escondido lo más lejos de nosotros posible, como las ratas que sois… ¿Cómo está nuestro viejo amigo Agron?

\- Cesar. – Murmuró Nasir, intntando que no se notara el miedo que recorría ya su cuerpo.

*

De no ser porque Laeta, Sibyl y algunos de sus hombres lograron detenerle, Agron habría matado a Casius allí mismo. El dolor en la pierna era casi inexistente comparado con el odio y la ira que se habían apoderado de su cuerpo. Gritó desesperado, zarandeó al romano y le golpeó hasta que ya no lo tuvo entre sus manos. 

Cayó al suelo con el tiró de Laeta y notó el cuerpo de ella bajo el suyo. Eso le hizo dejar de pensar en Nasir, Cesar y Casius por un momento, había caído sobre su amiga embarazada y podía haberle hecho daño no solo a ella, sino también al bebé que llevaba dentro.

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, pero su amiga ya se estaba poniendo en pie. Todavía no le habían dicho a nadie, excepto a la gente más cercana, que ya no eran muchos, sobre su embarazo y no quería que se notara ahora. Asintió y Agron comenzó a respirar con mayor tranquilidad otra vez, preparado para lanzarse contra Casius de nuevo, si era necesario para encontrar a su amante.

\- El no tiene la culpa. – Le dijo ella mientras se ponía completamente en pie y se limpiaba el polvo de su vestido. – Si es cierto lo que dice, no tiene nada que ver con los actos de Cesar.

\- Es un jodido romano. – Bramó Agron poniendo en tensión su cuerpo para no saltar sobre Casius de nuevo.

\- Yo también era romana antes de unirme a vosotros. – Laeta apretó el brazo de Agron para llamar su atención y esperó a que la mirara a los ojos. 

Habían pasado por mucho juntos y ambos conocían el sufrimiento del otro con una simple mirada, sin tener que intercambiar una sola palabra. La tristeza los había convertido en amigos, hermanos incluso, almas demasiado parecidas.

\- Eso me convierte a mi también en culpable de lo que Cesar le haga a Nasir, ¿verdad?

\- No es lo mismo y lo sabes. – Gruñó él. – A este jodido romano no le conocemos y de la misma forma que lo fue Cesar, puede ser un espía.

Laeta se colocó delante de él, intentando bloquearle la visión de Casius y así evitar que cometiera una estupidez por ser demasiado testarudo.

\- También lo pensáisteis de mi, pero Spartacus creyó en mi, igual que tu mismo me contaste que creyó en Nasir, cuando Crixus o tu mismo queríais matarlo. ¿Cuál es la diferencia ahora? No sabemos si realmente es un mal hombre o no.

Agron odiaba cuando su amiga usaba el nombre de su difunto lider para tener razón. Era un juego demasiado sucio, porque no podía luchar contra algo así, contra su recuerdo y contra todo lo que representaba para su gente.

Lo peor de todo era que aquello era cierto, Spartacus también había confiado en él cuando no era más que un esclavo recién capturado por las tropas romanas y recién llegado y casi desde el principio se había convertido en su hermano mayor.

Perder a Duro entonces fue lo más difícil que le había ocurrido nunca y de no ser por la confianza y responsabilidad que Spartacus puso sobre sus hombros; probablemente jamás habría logrado superarlo.

Bufó resignado. No tenía pruebas contra el recién llegado y ser un romano, no le convertía obligatóriamente en un espíia ni en un hombre de Cesar.

Dejó caer los hombros y se dio la vuelta cojeando, apoyado en el bastón hacia su tienda; pero se detuvo en seco y se giró.

\- No te mataré, peo no confio en ti. Por tu bien, será mejor que no te pongas en mi camino y espero que no le ocurra nada malo a Nasir.

Siguió su camino, ahora la pierna volvía a doler. No era esa precisamente la reacción que esperaba Laeta, pero era lo bastante buena para ganar tiempo antes de que Agron perdiera definitivamente la paciencia.

\- Mantenedlo alejado de Agron. – Les dijo Laeta a los hombres que todavía les rodeaban. – En cuanto a ti.

\- Gracias, me has salvado la vida. – Casius sonrió, aún respiraba agitadamente. – Agron no parece un líder muy estable.

La sonrisa en seguida desapareció de sus labios, al ver la expresión seria y dura en el rostro de Laeta.

\- No sabes de lo que hablas.

\- He oído historias.

\- Contadas por romanos o exageradas por esclavos, nada de fiar. Agron es el mejor líder que nuestro mermado grupo podía haber encontrado. Tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y la memoria de Spartacus pesa mucho sobre sus hombros. En algo de lo que ha dicho tiene razón. Más vale que Nasir aparezca y esté, por lo menos vivo. De lo contrario no estoy segura de lo que Agron sería capaz de hacer y hacerte a ti.

 

Sin esperar respuesta del romano, Laeta y Sibyl se marcharon juntas. Todo el mundo sabía para entonces ya, su relación. Aunque mucho más callada y tímida que ella, Sibyl era una gran ayuda para todos, un gran apoyo, alguien en quien Laeta confiaba plenamente.

Poco a poco se había ido enamorando también de la esclava liberada. Cuando Spartacus y Gannicus murieron tras la última gran batalla y ellas se encontraron solas , ambas tuvieron que rehacer sus vidas de nuevo, embarazadas con niños que siempre estarían en peligro, las dos necesitaban a su lado alguien en quien realmente pudieran confíar. Y allí estaba Sibyl, mucho más fuerte de lo qu parecía, una auténtica guerrera aunque nunca hubiera empuñado un arma, una luchadora de la que Laeta había terminado enamorándose.

*

nasir estaba tan pendiente d la presencia de Cesar, que no se había percatado que había otros dos hombres en la tienda, dos soldados más.

\- Creí que os había perdido de vista para siempre. – Dijo Cesar con una diabólica sonrisa en los labios. – Y d erepente, tu maldito grupo de esclavos aparece delante de mis hombres. Es una suerte que no te hayan matado a ti, siempre he querido divertirme contigo.

Cesar les hizo una señal a sus hombres y de repente ellos levantaron más las pesadas cadenas. Nasir quedó suspendido, los brazos casi tocando el techo de la tienda y los pies balanceándose tan solo tocando el suelo con la punta de los dedos. Cesar empujó ligeramente su cuerpo, haciendo que se columpiara hasta que Nasir sintió que se le desgarrarían los brazos. Pero no protestó, no se quejó, no le iba a dar esa satisfacción.

\- La última vez que estuve a solas con Agron, me comentó todas tus habilidades y tengo ganas de probarlas.

Cesar deslizó dos dedos por el pecho de su prisionero.

\- Quita sus sucias manos de mi.

\- Agron estaba en lo cierto cuando me habló de ti. Bueno, para ser correctos, tu amante estaba delirando, crucificado y yo me lo pasaba bien escuchando sus desvaríos.

Nasir intentó zafarse de las cadenas que le sujetaban las manos y golpear así a Cesar, para que dejara de decir semejantes mentiras sobre Agron, pero no lo logró.

\- Ahora podré comprobar si cuando me dijo que follabas mejor que un dios, es cierto.

\- He sido esclavo, tu polla dentro de mi no va a tener el efecto que esperas. – Nasir trató mantenerse sereno y seguro de si mismo, que no se le notara demasiado el miedo.

\- ¿De verdad crees que follarte es la única forma en la que voy a divertirme contigo? – Cesar río, se lo estaba pasando bien. – Tu gente y sobretodo Agron lleváis demasiado tiempo humillándome. Cuando ese jodido germano vea como me lo paso bien con mis juguetes, comprenderá lo que es la verdadera humillación.

Con un nuevo movimiento de cabeza, los hombres que sujetaban las cadenas, tiraron nuevamente de ellas y colgaron a Nasir de más alto, evitando así que sus pies tocaran ya el suelo. Nasir protestó, aunque en aquella postura, incluso respirar era extremadamente complicado y apenas pudo decir nada.

Cesar se dispuso a marcharse, pero antes de dejar la tienda se giró.

\- Para cuando Agron te encuentre, si es que estás vivo, habrás dejado de ser un gato salvaje y te habrás convertido en un despojo de ti mismo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas se ponen serias y aviso a los que no les guste el non-con, torturas, muertes y similares, que no es un buen capítulo para ellos

Los exploradores regresaron, de nuevo con las manos vacías y sin información alguna sobre el paradero de Nasir. Nadie sabía como decírselo a Agron, porque la presión y la tristeza estaban haciendo mella sobre él. Su pierna no se estaba curando debidamente y su herida ya no era un secreto para nadie. Sin embargo, el guerrero germano apenas se estaba preocupando por su propia salud y casi nunca tenía el tiempo suficiente para permitir que las curanderas trataran su pierna.

Uno de los exploradores, uno de los ultimos verdaderos hombres de confianza de Agron, entró en la tienda, Agron tenía frente a él un mapa de la zona donde ya había descartado que estuviera Nasir. El hombre, que curiosamente era el último superviviente de los hombres de Crixus, un galo que rondaba los cuarenta años, carraasspéo y se quedó de pie frente a la mesa, esperando que Agron le hiciera caso por fin.

¿Alguna noticia? – Preguntó el líder rebelde sin levantar la vista del mapa donde esperaba encontrarse un milagro repentino.

Cesar sabe esconderse y las gentes de los alrededores tienen miedo. Ellos no nos dirán nada.

Está muy cerca, tiene que estarlo. – Murmuró Agron.- Pero esa maldita rata romana no se atreve a enfrentarse a nosotros.

Los dos sabían muy bien que no se trataba de eso. Ahora, Cesar tenía la ventaja de su parte, tenía los hombres suficientes para acabar con ellos en cuanto se enfrentaran a él y podía tomarse todo el tiempo que quisiera jugando con ellos y lo que era peor todavía, con Nasir. Agron tan sólo podía seguir ubscando por todos los rincones posibles, con la esperanza de dar con su amante antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

¿Hay algo más que podamos hacer? Ahora que no estamos escapando de los romanso, contamos con más hombres para organizar busquedas.

El mapa está casi cubierto pero todavía faltan zonas más escarpadas al norte que todavía no hemos inspeccionado – El tono de voz de Agron era cansado y terriblemente apesadumbrado, poco a poco estaba empezando a perder las esperanzas.

Saldremos en cuanto amanezca. Si tiene a Nasir allí, lo traeremos de vuelta, te lo prometo.

Agron asintió mientras veía salir a su compañero de la tienda. En más de una ocasión había llgado a intentar imaginar su vida sin Nasir, varias veces ya, había temido perderle en batalla a manos de las tropas romanas; pero al final, Nasir siempre regresaba a su lado. Esta era la primra vez en la que Agron se tenía que plantear verdaderamente perder a su joven sirio.

Se que no estais acostumbrados a escucharme pediros nada. – Comenzó a rezar en voz alta con las manos agarratodas sobre la mesa. – pero Nasir no se merece vuestro castigo. Por favor, dioses, - sollozó intentando aguantar las lágrimas, aunque no estaba siendo fácil. – No puedo vivir sin él, nada tiene sentido si Nasir no está a mi lado.

Un ruido al otro lado de la puerta de la tienda sacó a Agron de sus pensamientos. Se movió con rapiez, a pensar de la herida en la pierna y alargó la mano, cogió por sorpresa al otro hombre y lo metió en la tienda tirándolo al suelo y colocándole su espada en el cuello.

¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? Te dije que no quería volver a verte cerca de mi – Bramó con fuerza dispuesto a romperle el cuello al otro hombre o atravesarlo con su espada.

Casius trató de protegrse con las manos, aunque sabía que no le serviría de nada si decía matarlo, Agron era mucho más fuerte que él.

He oído tus plegarías.

¿Me estabas espiando?

No, por los dioses, iba de camino al río cuando te he oído.

¿Y bien? ¿Hablas con los dioses y puedes lorar que me ayuden?

Bueno, - Casius se quedó mirando la mano que amenazaba su cuello, finalmente, Agron la apartó y le dejó ponerse en pie. – En cierto modo podría decirse que si.

¿De que estás hablando?

Tal vez los dioses me hayan mandado hasta ti para ayudate. – Agron lo miró sin decir nada. – Soy romano, es cierto y aunque trato de mantenerme lo más apartado posible de esa vida, conozco a Cesar.

Lo sabía… - Bufó Agron llevando de nuevo la mano al cuello del romano. - ¡Tenia que haberte matado desde el principio y seguramente ahora Nasir estaría aquí!

No abría cambiado nada que me mataras a no, hace mucho que no se nada de Cesar. Me odia, me quiere muerto.

Al menos, entonces, tenemos algo en común Cesar y yo.

Puedo ayudarte, lo juró, por mucho que no se donde está exactamente, se como piensa, fui uno de sus hombres hace tiempo.

Durante un segundo, Agon no supo como reaccionar ante semejantes palabras. Una parte de él quería matar a Casius por haber dicho algo así, pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que esa información podía significar, realmente, salvar la vida de Nasir.

Te escuchó.

\- o -

El soldado gimió como un animal salvaje al mismo tiempo que descargaba en el interior de Nasir. El guerrero sirio notó el líquido espeso deslizándose por sus piernas. Había perdido ya la cuenta de los hombres que le habían violado ese día y Cesar no se habia movido de ahí, sentado frente a él, con dos esclavas siempre a su lado, para cumplir todos sus deseos. 

Se había hecho unas cuanta pajas ya, sobretodo cuando Nasir había tenido que ahogar un grito de dolor porque un miembro descomunal arremetía contra él y llegaba a su interior Eso le hacía sentirse como las mujeres que eran raptadas por los centauros en las viejas leyendas para sus placeres carnales.

Sin embargo, lo peor, sin duda alguna, eran las continuas carcajadas de Cesar, junto con las cadenas, que eran lo único que impedían a su cuerpo caer al suelo agotado y derrotado.

Te lo volveré a preguntar antes de continuar con una nueva sesión de látigo. 

Nasir no quería ni pensar en el estado tan deplorable en el que debía encontrarse su espalda, al igual que sus nalgas y sus pantorrillas. Como poco, estaban en carne viva y le dolían todas y cada una de sus heridas cuando hacía el más leve movimiento. Por eso, lo único en lo que era capaz de pensar era Agron, en como se sentiría su amante germano si le encontraba muerto y lo que estaría dispuesto a hacer para dar con él con vida.

¿Dónde está tu campamento? ¿Dónde está Agron?

Nasir sonrió, dejando ver unos dientes ensangrentados por los últimos golpes recibidos en la boca.

Ya te he dicho que he sido esclavo durante gran parte de mi vida

Lo se, pero tengo unos mil hombres en este campamento deseando follar tu culo… Bueno, en realidad, sin menos, poruqe unos cuantos ya se han desahogado con gusto contigo. Pero al menos, ochocientas pollas todavía querien probarte. Pero si me das la información que quiero, te evitaré pasar por ello.

¿Y el látigo?

Ese es un capricho mío personal, pero si te portas bien, - Cesar se levanto de su silla y caminó hata Nasir, deslizó unos dedos por su espalda, provocándole el más terrible dolor y sonrió satisfecho. – Si te conviertes en mi esclavo personal y haces bien tu trabajo, todo tu sufrimiento podría terminar muy pronto.

¿Quieres que vuelva a ser un esclavo? – Nasir intentó burlarse, aunque el dolor que provocaba aquella mano sobre su piel era casi lo único en lo que podía concentrarse.

No iba a protetar, no iba a dejarle ver a Cesar lo mucho que aquello dolía, no le daría aquella satisfacción mientras tuviera fuerzas para evitarlo, mientras la imagen de Agron estuviera clara y firme en su cabeza.

El germano le había regalado la libertad y se habiá entregado a el sin condiciones. No iba a romper toda esa confianza que Agron había puesto en él, ni toda la fuerza que le otorgaba cada día. Ceasr no ganaría tan fácilmente.

Supongo que ese silencio es tu respuesta.

Tuviste a Agron en tus manos. – Nasir levantó por fin la cabeza del suelo y le miró con ojos fieros que lograban ocultar el miedo. – Pero por muchos dias de tortura, no lograste romper su espíritu. ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo lograrás conmigo?

Con su mano izquierda, Cesar sacó un cuchillo de su cinturón y lo paró con un movimiento extremadamente rápido y experto en la garganta de Nasir. Se aproximó a él sin apartar el arma y le cogió el cabello con fuerza tirando hacia atrás hasta lograr arrancar un gemido lastimero del sirio.

El espíritu de un guerrero se rompe destruyendo su causa.

Dos soldados enraron en la tienda; tiraban de sendas cadenas, obligando a una mujer joven y a un niño, de no más de once años a caminar. Ella le recordaba a Chadara y el muchacho parecía una versión más pequeña de si mismo.

Tu causa, al igual que la de Agron es liberar a todos los esclavos de Roma y se lo que sentirías que tuvieras que ver morir a uno sólo de ellos.

No lo hagas. – Suplicó Nasir, ahora que por fin había comprendido de que se trataba.

Un solo instante fue necesario para que Cesar se diera la vuelta y lanzara el cuchillo, que se clavó con un golpe seco en el pecho de la chica. Nasir gritó y el cuerpo de la muchacha cayó ya sin vida al suelo. Con otro movimiento veloz, Cesar rodeó al nio y le puso el cuchillo al cuello. Nasir gimió de nuevo, abriendo los ojos de par en par, esperando que ocurriera lo inevitable.

¿Cuántos de estos “Hermanos” tuyos tendré que matar delante de tus narices para que tu espíritu se rompa?

Nasor cerró los ojos cuando Cesar degolló al niño. El romano se acercó a él y limpió la sangre del cuchillo sobre su rostro, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a él susurrándole en el otro oído.

Cada día unos cuantos de mis hombres se divertirán contigo y yo me correré viendo como te hacen llorar y luego seré yo quien se divierta matando a un par de esclavos rebeldes, tengo muchos prisioneros y tal vez algunos resulten ser amigos tuyos. Vamos, a ver que es lo que logra romper antes tu espíritu.

Uno de los soldados sacó los dos cuerpos de la tienda y el otro le entregó a Cesar un latigo que Nasir ya conocía bien.

Además, contigo voy a poder descargar la rabia que produce saber que Agron sigue por ahí suelto.

Pese a los primeros golpes, Nasir dejó caer la cabeza y cerró los ojos una vez más, no era la primera ocasión en la que le latigaban; podría soportarlo, pero ver morir gente y sentir que, en parte, era culpa suya, la gente moría en su nombre y no sabía exactamente durante cuanto tiempo más podría soportarlo.

Las heridas en su espalda comenzaban a amontonarse unas sobre otras y las que habían comenzado a cerrarse, volví a sangrar de nuevo. Se aferró a las cadenas que aprisionaban sus manos y agradeció que el dolor por la piel desgarraada alejara de su mente cualquier otro tipo de dolor.

\- Es todo vuestro. – Dijo Cesar a sus soldados, una vez que se cansó de usar su juguete. – Pero no os paséis demasiado. Mañana a primera hora vendré y lo quiero vivo.


	7. Chapter 7

La tarde no podía ser más tranquila; no había una sola nube en el cielo y todo lo que se veía en el horizonte lo era más que una enorme pradera con algunos árboles aquí y allá desperdigados. Los dos vigilantes ya no podían estar más aburridos, llevaban horas allí, sin hacer nada, esperando ver que ocurriera algo o simplemente ver la llegada de alguna patrulla romana que no apareció por ninguna parte.

Había sido una buena idea instalarse a vivir en la ciudad, era un sitio apartado, en el que los romanos jamás se habrían fijado y por mucho que estuviera creciendo con la llegada de los nuevos habitantes, nunca llamaría la atención.

\- A veces me gustaría ver llegar a unos cuantos malditos romanos, al menos podríamos divertirnos y robar unas armas nuevas. – Dijo uno de los vigilantes, mientras bebía de su odre de vino.

\- Y entonces vendrían nuevas patrullas buscando a los desaparecidos. Al final estaríamos otra vez en guerra. Sinceramente, estoy muy bien aquí.

\- Eso lo dices porque has encontrado a una mujer que te calienta la cama. – El vigia se echó a reír, evitando el golpe del otro. – No lo niegues.

\- Mi esposa me ama y yo a ella. Además.

\- Eh, mira eso.

El vigía dejó caer el odre de vino y señaló al horizonte, donde de pronto había aparecido una pequeña figura que se acercaba lentamente hacia la ciudad. No les hizo falta mucho para distinguir la figura del soldado romano que se acercaba. Su compañero cogió el arco y apuntó.

\- Es demasiado pequeño para ser un soldado. – Dijo mientras lo veía aproximarse.

Podría acertar desde esa distancia, Agron se había empeñado desde siempre en que estuvieran bien entrenados con el arco y las flechas. “Ya no somos gladiadores, incluso quedamos muy pocos que lo fuéramos en algún momento. Ahora tenemos que luchar como el enemigo, así nos lo hizo ver Spartacus.” Pero decidió esperar, le gustaba la idea de ver el rostro del hombre al que estaba a punto de matar.

\- Vamos, no pierdas el tiempo, seguramente es una trampa, acaba ya con ese jodido soldado de una vez por todas y vamos a coger sus armas.

\- Para eso tendremos que dejar que se acerque. Si verdaderamente se trata de una trampa y salimos, sus compañeros nos matarán, así que deja que se acerque.

El soldado se tambaleó e incluso en la distancia pudieron ver que estaba a punto de caer al suelo. Lo miraron durante un momento más, conforme se acercaba, pudieron ver que realmente era menudo y no se movía como uno soldado. Se sostenía un brazo que apenas movía y arrastraba los pies a duras penas.

\- Está herido y no parece más que un niño. Casi me da pena acabar con él. – El vigía cogió su arco. – Si no lo haces tu, yo lo mataré, necesito practicar.

\- Espera. – Le dijo su compañero, afilando todavía más la mirada, para fijarse en la figura, a la que en unos instantes podrían ver el rostro. – Avisa a Agron.

\- No es más que un soldado. No hace falta molestarle por algo así.

\- No hagas nada y ve a buscar a Agron.

*

Poco a poco la ciudad y la gente que vivía en ella se habían acostumbrado a tener a los nuevos habitantes. Ya nadie preguntaba por su procedencia y no se escuchaban murmullos sobre esclavos. La población casi se había duplicado, al igual que los campos de cultivo o los rebaños de cabras y ovejas; lentamente, la ciudad, que antes era un pequeña villa en la zona, se estaba volviendo prospera y tranquila. Muchos de los guerreros de Agron se habían convertidoen los vigilantes del lugar, siempre haciendo guardia, asegurándose que los soldados romanos se mantuvieran alejados.

Laeta y Sybil cruzaron la ciudad rápidamente; no escucharon la llamada de ninguna de las mujeres que reclamaban su atención o los hombres que, con el tiempo, habían terminado por verlas como consejeras perfectamente capaces. Tras pasar los primeros días de la desaparición de Nasir, el líder de los esclavos rebeldes no estaba pasando por el mejor momento de su vida.

Apenas permitía que las curanderas atendieran su pierna herida y pasaba la mayor parte del día con alguna de las expediciones en las que Casius le embarcaba una y otra vez, para luego, no conseguir encontrar una sola prueba del paradero de Nasir.

Por eso, Laeta y Sybil habían decidido acabar con su compartamiento suicida y cuidar de él por su cuenta, quisiera o no y sobretodo, tener la vista siempre puesta en Casius, porque, por mucho que Laeta había decidido confiar en ese hombre y darle el beneficio de la duda, antes de permitir que Agron lo matara, ahora empezaba a pensar que realmente ocultaba algo.

Agron tenía una tienda fuera de la ciudad, no le gustaba la idea de convertirse en ciudadano, no lo había sido cuando vivía al otro lado del Rhin y no tenía intención de hacerlo ahora. Además, allí, fuera de la ciudad, junto con otros de sus hombres, tenían mejor oportunidad de proteger la ciudad si había cualquier tipo de ataque, que desde el interior.

Laeta entró sin llamar en la tienda, ya sabía que no se iba a encontrar al germano con otro hombre, ni mucho menos reposando. Estaba delante de uno de sus mapas, como siempre, buscando los últimos resquicios en los que todavía no hubier mirado para buscar a Nasir con vida.

\- No puedes seguir así. – Dijo ella apoyándose en la mesa y apartan el mapa de sus ojos.

\- Nasir está todavía ahí fuera.

\- ¿Y cuanto tiempo crees que puedes aguantar así? ¿Crees que un bastón realmente podrá mantenerse de una pieza por mucho más? ¿Cuánto hace que no descansas una noche entera?

\- Ya te lo he dicho, Nasir está ahí fuera todavía. No puedo descansar hasta que lo encuentre.

\- ¿Serás capaz de dejarte morir con tal de encotrarle? ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá si te ve así? Tu le conoces mucho mejor que yo, pero algo me dice que la culpabilidad por tu muerte o tu debilidad serán demasiado grandes para él, como para soportarlo.

Agron miró a su amiga con dureza, de ser cualquier otra persona la que le hablara de esa forma, ya le habría echado de la tienda, pero con Laeta no podía hacerlo. Ya no había mucha gente que le conociera bien, que pudiera ver más allá del guerrero que había luchado al lado de Spartacus o el que estaba fraguando su propia leyenda.

Laeta veía al hombre enamorado que había perdido a su amante y luchaba desesperadamente para recuperarlo. Ella veía en sus ojos, el miedo a perder la mitad de su vida a manos de los romanos. Ella veía a un niño asustado que no sabía como ser líder y que no se notara, que no sabía como seguir los pasos del gran hombre que le había liberado y que no sabía como seguir adelante sin el hombre al que pertenecía su corazón.

\- No puedo dejar la búsqueda mientras todavía sienta en mi corazón que Nasir está ahí fuera. Por muy confundido que esté, se que eso es lo que él haría por mi. Jamas me dejaría perdido o a la suerte que quisieran darme los dioses.

\- Agron…

\- Agron, deberías venir, hay un soldado romano aproximándose a la ciudad.

\- ¿Por qué no habéis hecho algo?

\- Porque Thesius, el muy testarudo no me ha dejado hasta que lo vieras tu mismo. Sinceramente, a veces ese maldito griego parece haber perdido la cabeza.

Confundido y atraido por la curiosidad, Agron asitió, cogió el bastón, ya desgastado con el paso del tiempo y lo mucho que lo había usado y salió de su tienda. Siguió al vigía hasta los límites de la ciudad, junto con Laeta y siguió con la mirada, allí donde señalaba el vigía griego.

El soldado ya estaba muy cerca, aunque todavía, por unos pocos metros, todavía no era posible verle el rostro. Agron lo miró fijamente, escuchando al fondo, las voces de los dos hombres y de Laeta, uno diciendo que había que matarlo, otro que debían esperar, que había algo especial en él y Laeta se acercó a Agron, con la mano sobre su brazo y lo apretó ligeramente.

\- ¿No crees que es una amaneza permitir que ese hombre se acerque tanto a la ciudad? – Dijo ella. – Nunca han venido tropas romanas por aquí. ¿Qué hace un simple hombre acercándose a nuestras puertas?

\- Abrid las puertas.

\- Agron, es un soldado romano, en cuanto llegue aquí verá las marcas en alguno de los brazos de uno de los nuestros y.

\- ¡Abrid las puertas!

De haber podido, de no ser por su maldita pierna que apenas le permitía caminar, habría echado a correr hasta la puerta y la habría abierto el mismo y habría cogido en sus brazos al muchacho que casi se tenía que arrastrar para no caer al suelo.

No le fu necesario verle la cara para saber que era él; tal vez fuera algún tipo de instinto animal o cosa de los dioses, pero aunque hubieran estado separados por mil mares Agron sabría que Nasir estaba vivo, igual que ahora sabía que aquel pequeño hombre con el que estaba a punto de encontrarse era él.

*

No sabía cuantos días habían pasado o cuanta distancia había recorrido hasta llegar allí. Pero cuando se encontró la ciudad delante de él, cuando vio las tiendas delante, las casas de sus hermanos y la improvisada empalizada desde las que vigilaba su gente, Nasir sonrió por fin. A punto estuvo de perder el poco equilibrio con el que contaba, pero siguió caminando, aunque las piernas apenas le respondieran ya.

Se sujetó el brazo herido, la caía de dos o tal vez tres días atrás, y la rama aquella que se había clavado en él le producía ahora el mayor de los dolores. Todo el cuerpo le dolía en realidad, Cesar no había parado de torturarle en todo aquel tiempo, que casi había parecido una vida entera en el Tartaro; pero el continuó pensamiento en Agron le había mantenido cuerdo y fuerte para llegar hasta allí.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron delante de él y un figura apoyada sobre bastón se acercaba a él, su corazón volvió a ganar fortaleza y siguió caminando. Unos metros más tarde, sus ojos por fin se encontraron con los de Agron y sus sonrisas se cruzaron.

\- Agron… - Logró suspirar antes de caer de rodillas al suelo. 

Sus piernas se resintieron al notar la tierra bajo ellas, apoyó la mano que todavía podía mover sin dolor para intentar incorporarse, pero volvió a caer.

\- ¡Nasir! – Escuchó gritar a su amante, al mismo tiempo que le atrapaba entre sus brazos e impedía que todo su cuerpo cayera al suelo. – Nasir, estás vivo. Los dioses todavía están de mi lado.

Pronto vio las múltiples heridas en su cuerpo, entre latigazos, hematomas en general, un ojo demasiado inflamado para abrirlo y otro que simplemente no tenía fuerzas para abrir. Un brazo colgaba inútil a su lado, con una herida cubierta de sangre y tapada con una improvisada venda y tenía las piernas inflamadas, lo que tan solo podía significar que habían quedado colgando durante demasiado tiempo.

Agron lo levantó sus apenas esfuerzo entre sus brazos y cargó con él de vuelta a la ciudad. Notó la cabeza de Nasir apoyada sobre su hombro y le escuchó gemir en voz baja, como un cachorrillo asustado y herido.

Se movió cojeando hasta su tienda y depositó el cuerpo de Nasir sobre su camastro. Laeta se arrodilló a su lado y miró a Agron, esperando que le dijera que hacer. La sangre de su joven amante lo manchó todo. Protestó cuando notó la incómoda paja sobre su espalda dolorida y lastimada.

\- Trae a las curanderas.

\- ¿Qué le ha hecho Cesar?

\- Ahora mismo todo lo que me importa es saber que se recupera.

\- ¿No crees que es una trampa y que Cesar le ha dejado escapar para seguirle?

\- He escapado. – Farfulló Nasir entreabriendo su ojo sano. – Soy un guerrero, preferiría morir antes de convertirme en cebo. – Tosió por culpa de la infección, la fiebre apenas le permitía estar consciente.

\- Por supuesto que eres un guerrero; el mejor que he conocido nunca… el mejor que nunca ha sido gladiador.

\- Soy un guerrero… un guerrero… no un esclavo. Cesar no ha conseguido.

\- Shhhh, no hables y descansa. Ya habrá tiempo de que me cuentes lo que ha ocurrido. – Nasir gimió por culpa de los recuerdos. – Pero no tienes porque hacerlo si no te sientes con fuerzas. Ahora sólo duerme, estaré aquí cuando despiertes


	8. Chapter 8

Sybil llevaba toda la mañana vomitando, las curanderas le habían dicho que eso era una buena señal de los dioses para su embarazo. Había mucho que hacer el campamento, ahora que estaban llegando nuevo esclavos libres. Muchos llegaban desde zonas muy lejanas de Roma, escapando de sus amos, haciendo todo posible para no ser descubiertos por el camino. Además, debían tener cuidado con el señor de la ciudad, nunca había estado de acuerdo con su presencia allí y saber que cada vez era mayor el número de nuevos habitantes, le ponía extremadamente nervioso. Por nada del mundo quería perder el control sobre su pequeño territorio.

Agron llevaba casi dos días desconectado de todo aquello; desde que Nasir había regresado, apenas había despertado más que un par de instantes. Agron no tenía idea de lo que le había ocurrido, porque su estado era tan horrible, ni cuando le recuperaría completamente. No quería saber nada de la ciudad, ni de toda la gente que le miraba y confíaba en él por encima de todo lo demás. Todo eso daba igual, poco importaba mientras no supiera todo por lo que había pasado su amante. Por eso había dejado casi todas sus responsabilidades en manos de sus amigas, ahora mismo, eran las personas en las que más confiaba para cuidar de su gente.

Laeta entró en la tienda que compartía con Sybil. Miró a ambos lados antes de hacerlo, por mucho que todos conocieran ya su relación con la esclava liberada; pero ambas seguían haciendo todo lo posible para ocultar sus cada vez más prominentes embarazos. Así que esperó a que nadie pudiera ver o escuchar los vomitos matutinos de su amante antes de entrar.

Se sentó en el borde del camastro y sonrió al ver el pequeño cuerpo de su joven amante liberada. En cierta forma, se sentía celosa porque el bebé que llevaba en su interior fuera de Gannicus y no suyo; algo totalmente imposible, lo sabía, igual que seguramente Sybil podía sentir lo mismo por el bebé que ella iba a tener.

\- Serán hermanitos. – Dijo Sybil abriendo los ojos perezosamente.

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- Los bebés… Si las cosas hubieran sido de otra forma,, nuestros hijos habrían sido hermanos, en cierta forma, hijos de dos hermanos de sangre. – Sybil se incorporó, todavía estaba mareado por culpa de los vómitos de la mañana. – Ahora, estos bebés serán hermanos, gemelos si los dioses nos permiten tener a nuestros hijos al mismo tiempo, porque sus madres se han unido.

Laeta sonrió y acarició la mejilla de su amante, se acercó y deposito un tierno beso en los labios de la otra mujer; se recostó en la cama, su vientre era un poco más abultado que el de Sybil, aunque estaban seguras que se habían quedado en estado casi al mismo tiempo. Probablemente el futuro hijo de Spartacus quería ser digno herededor de su padre y se convertiría en un gran hombre. las dos mujeress se abrazaron, estaban ocurriendo muchas cosas en los últimos días y no deseaban tener que volver a ponerse en camino, huir de nuevo ahora que sus bebés estaban cerca de venir al mundo.

\- ¿Has podido ver a Nasir? – Preguntó Sybil en un susurro, mientras acariciaba el vientre de su amada.

\- Agron no quiere que nadie se acerque a él, ni siquiera nosotras. Supongo que tiene miedo a que nadie le haga daño de nuevo. No le culpo, si hubieras visto el estado en el que llegó… ese desgraciado de Cesar ha debido disfrutar mucho haciéndole daño. 

\- Cesar tiene una cuenta pendiente con Agron. Hacerle daño a Nasir, era la mejor forma de hacerle sufrir.

\- ¿Crees que es horrible que ahora solo piense en ti y en como odiaría a ese hombre si te hiciera daño a ti? Me siento fatal por Agron y Nasir y desearía hacer todo lo posible para ayudarles; pero al mismo tiempo, tengo la terrible necesidad de estar aquí contigo y asegurarme que estés bien.

\- No soy tan débil y fragil como tu crees… como todo el mundo cree. – Sybil rodeó con más fuerza el cuerpo de la antigua romana. – Gannicus me salvó la vida en más de una ocasión eso es cierto; pero cuando tuve que verlo morir, cuando lo arrebataron de mis brazos, me di cuenta que tenía que empezar a cuidar de mi misma. Por eso… - Se echó a reír con timidez, como si aquel pensamiento fuera la cosa más absurda que jamás hubiera imaginado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Había pensado que cuando el bebé nazca, empezaré a entrenar con el resto de los esclavos liberados a los que Agron y los demás están enseñando a pelear.

\- ¿Quieres aprender a usar una espada? – Laeta también se incorporó. Su tono de voz sonaba divertido, pero al mismo tiempo, tranquilo y seguro.

\- Quiero saber como defenderme por si nos atacan… quiero defender a mi familia. 

Sybil rodeó el cuerpo de Laeta con las dos manos y la tumbó de nuevo a su lado. No hubo mas conversación, ninguna de las dos mujeres pronunció una sola palabra más, porque no había mucho más que decir. Cada día podían aparecer los romanos, o el señor de la ciudad podia cambiar de opinión y echarles de ayer por la fuerza. Tantas cosas podían cambiar de la noche a la mañana, incluso una de las dos podía morir a la mañana siguiente y su historia de amor terminaría casi antes de haber tenido tiempo de comenzar.

Se besaron tranquilamente, sin prisas, tenían todo el día por delante, mientras los hombres mantenían su pueblo protegido. Laeta había ordenado a un par de los exploradores, el griego Thesius era uno de ellos, porque se había convertido tras la ultima estación en uno de los hombres de confianza de Agron; que mantieran siempre un ojo sobre Casius. Por mucho que le hubiera dicho a Agron sobre él, no dejaba de tener que ese hombre mintiera y tal y como había hecho Cesar, les vendiera y traicionara. Mientras Agron no volviera a ser él mismo, ella personalmente se encargaría de la seguridad de su nuevo pueblo.

*

Agron entró en la habitación asegurándose no hacer ningún ruido. Las dos curanderas se estaban marchando después de hacer las curas necesarias sobre las heridas de Nasir. Saludaron con un respetuoso gesto de cabeza al germano al pasar junto a él; pero Agron no les prestó atención, estar con Nasir y esperar un diá mas a que despertara complemente por fin y regresara con él.

Se sentó en una banquet de madera que él mismo había hecho dos meses atrás, junto a la cama y como llevaba haciendo los últimos dos días, cogió su mano y acarició su rostro, quitándole el sudor que se estaba aculumando sobre su frente, como una de las vendas que las curanderas habían dejado allí, por su alguna de sus heridas volvía a abrirse.

\- Nasir… Tenía que haber matado a Cesar cuando tuve la oportunidad. Esto no tenía porque haber ocurrido.

Besó la mano de Nasir y la acarició cuidadosamente. Desde que se había convertido en el líder de toda aquella gente, jamás había permitido que alguien viera su debilidad y mucho menos que le viera llorar. Pero en la intimidad de su habitación todo era distinto, sus emociones eran reales y sus miedos, los más intensos que hubiera tenido nunca.

Ver a su amante allí tendido, herido, con el pánico a verlo morir en cualquier momento, le convertía en un niño desvalido y aterrorizado.

\- Sabes que no puedes dejarme solo. Por muy egoista que puedan sonar mis palabras, no puedo hacer esto sin ti. Da igual qu esta gente confie en mi tu eres mi fuerza, me apoyo en ti cada dia y estas últimas jornadas, imaginarte muerto, sufriendo, con Cesar poniéndote las manos encima… Casi me mata esa idea. Pero ahora estás conmigo y…

\- Agron…

\- ¡Nasir! Estás despierto.

\- Todas las mañanas, Cesar me amenazaba con crucificarme, como a ti. Me sacaba de la tienda y me ponía sobre aquel madero, con las manos atadas y me mostraba los clavos.

\- Shhhh… no tienes que decir nada.

\- Quería que le dijera donde estabas escondido y a cambio me dejaría vivir y no me… No le dije nada, ni una sola vez.

\- Nasir… 

Los ojos de Agron se llenaron de lágrimas rápidamente. Intentó acallar las palabras de su amante con besos en las mejillas y sobre sus temblorosos labios, pero los gemidos de Nasir y la necesidad del joven sirio por seguir hablando, le impidió lograrlo.

\- Cesar reía cuando se cansaba de verme sufrir y me devolvía a la tienda. Volvía a atarme…me colgaba de aquellas cadenas del techo… - Agron tomó la mano de su amante y la apretó con fuerza, ya que no iba a lograr que descansara y guardara silencio, queriá demostrarle que estaba allí por el y que protegerle era todo lo que deseaba hacer. – No querrás volver a tocarme.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? No habría nada podría impedir que quisiera ponerte una mano encima, apartar a todos los hombres que se acercaran a ti y si tuviera que enfrentarme al mismísimo Jupiter, te aseguro que ahora mismo lo mandaría al Tartaro.

Nasir dejó aparecer una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, justo lo que el germano más deseaba ver. Agron sonrió y con un movimiento lento, para asegurarse que no asustaba a Nasir, se levantó de la banqueta y se acomodó en la cama, recostado a su lado, tomó el dolorido cuerpo de su amante y lo rodeó entre sus brazos.

Lo notó tenso, rígido como una roca y se imaginó que saldría corriendo; pero Nasir no podría moverse, no podría ir a ninguna parte, su cuerpo no se lo permitiría. Así que simplemente le besó la cabeza y lo escuchó gemir.

\- Casi todos sus hombres me han usado… de formas en que mi señor no hizo jamás. Estaban tan desesperado por follar que se dejaron llevar.

Nasir volvió el rostro, estaba agotado, demasiado cansado como para seguir adelante. Se acurrucó todavía más contra el cuerpo de Agron. El contacto dolía no solo físicamente, no solo porque las heridas le hacían daño. Su corazón sufría, su alma estaba rota por haber sido tocado y destrozado por tantos soldados de formas rudas y terribles.

\- Logré escapar. – Gimió Nasir al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos y apoyaba la cabeza sobre el pecho de Agron.

Tal vez fue el sonido del corazón de su amante germano, pero poco a poco Nasir fue relajándose, su cuerpo dejó escapar la tensión con apagados gemidos y suspiró una vez antes de quedar rápidamente dormido.

\- Logré escapar. – Continuó diciendo en sueños.

\- Shhhh…. Duerme tranquilo. Si quieres contarme lo ocurrido, tendremos tiempo, ahora tendremos todo el tiempo que nos queda en la vida para que me cuentes lo que te ha ocurrido cuando estés preparado.

\- No me odies por favor. No me odies…


	9. Chapter 9

La madera se clavaba en sus espalda y hombros y las risas de los soldados le hacían daño en los oídos. Cesar se acercó a él y se agachó a su lado, mostrándole uno de los clavos que pronto atravesaría su mano.

\- ¿Cuánto crees que podrás aguantar con esto? Sólo quiero una palabra, un nombre, el lugar donde está tu amado Agron. Estoy más que seguro que tu germano estará encantado de enfrentarse en mi y tener la oportunidad de matarme. ¿Por qué no me lo dices entonces?

\- Jamás lo sabrás por mi, por mucho que me tortures por muchos de tus hombres que puedan violarme, jamás traícionaré a los mios y desde luego, los dioses saben que no traicionaré a Agron.

\- Muy bien, como quieras.

Cesar colocó el clavo sobre su palma y levantó el martillo. Se echó a reír al escuchar el gemido ahogado proveniente de Nasir e hizo que todos sus hombres reaccionaran de la misma forma.

\- Todos los días la misma reacción, el mismo miedo. A veces pienso que te gusta sentir la adrenalina de ese momento. – Cesar le hizo un gesto a dos soldados. – Llevároslo, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer o más bien podéis hacer lo que queráis con él, con tal de que mañana esté vivo.

Un momento más tarde estaba colgado de nuevo, con los pies un par de centímetros lejos del suelo, los brazos tan estirados por encima de su cabeza que creía que se le romperían y los pulmones tan comprimidos en su pecho que respirar era casi imposible.

Tres soldados se acercaron a él entre bromas y risas; Nasir pudo ver como se quitaban la ropa y sus pollas quedaan colgando, una ya preparada para hacerle dño, mientras los otros dos soldados comenzaban a masturbarse para estar preparados. 

El sol apenas había salido, como todas las mañanas, así que día iba a ser largo y doloroso. Con el paso de los días, Nasir había perdido la cuenta de cuando se hacía de noche o cuantas jornadas llevaba alli, torturado y violado una y otra vez y a esas alturas tan solo el pensamento de Agron y saber que su amante le estaba esperando era lo único que le mantenía con vida.

El primero de los soldados le penetró con tanta fuerza que le arrancó un grito desesperado y al mismo tiempo, le despertaba, sacándolo de su pesadilla.

Incorporarse fue el peor dolor que había sentido en toda su vida, incluso notó que algunas de sus heridas en la espalda y el costado, se abrían de nuevo y sus brazos lastimados, sobretodo el derecho, cuyo hombro estaba dislocado le ardían por culpa del horrible dolor.

\- ¡Nasir!

No escuchó la llamada de Agron junto a él, su mente estaba tan confundida que la tienda en la que había despertado le recordó demasiado a la tienda de Cesar donde le habían llevado cada una de las noches que había permanecido en su poder, allí le habían violado más o más soldados hasta que su enemigo había estado satisfecho y lo cierto era que Cesar tenía un gran aguante.

Se revolvió con fuerza de las manos que sujetaban, pese al dolor en los brazos e incluso pataleó o al menos lo intentó para salir de aquel cuerpo que le apretaba, pero ni los pies, ni los tobillos, ni mucho menos las rodillas fueron capaz de responderle y quedó tendido allí, recostado contra un cuerpo mucho más grande y fuerte que el suyo.

\- ¡Nasir! Cálmate, no era más que una pesadilla. – Escuchó la voz susurrando junto a su oído. – Estás conmigo y ni Cesar ni uno solo de los dioses podrán jamás separarte de mi lado.

Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, Nasir comprendió donde se encontraba y reconoció el dulce aroma de su amante, sus manos grandes y asperas, decoradas ahora por las cicatrices de su crucifixión y sobretodo su voz tranquilizadora y su acento, que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido todavía mantenía.

\- ¿Agron?

\- Aquí estoy, por ti. Deberías tumbarte y descansar. – Agron echó un rápido vistado al estado de sus heridas, la sangre había empezado a manar de alguna de ellas. – Tenemos que mirarte esas heridas, algunas tienen mala pinta.

Nasir no dijo nada y permitió que Agron volviera a tumbarle. El germano cogió la vasija con agua que las curanderas habían dejado a su lado la noche anterior y con una tela que en algún momento debía haber pertenecido a una prenda de ropa, comenzó a lavar el cuerpo de su pequeño amante.

Le retiró la ropa que cubría su cuerpo. Buena parte de su piel estaba cubierta por latigazos y hematomas, además de alguna que otra quemadura. Deslizó la yema de sus dedos por todo su cuerpo lentamente y cuando lo escuchaba gemir, le miraba a los ojos y le susurraba dulzuras al oído para tranquilizarle.

Deslizó la mano hasta su entrepierna y Nasir se puso tenso de golpe, le cogió la mano con la suya y luchó por apartarla, pero estaba demasiado débil como para lograrlo.

\- Por favor, no…

\- Sólo deseo reconfortarte.

\- Pero no se si soy capaz de darte placer.

Agron sonrió con cariño y acarició su mejilla. Una vez que el cuerpo de Nasir estuvo limpio y húmedo, se tumbó a su lado y volvió a recorrer su cuerpo con una mano, su pecho, su vientre y de nuevo llegó hasta su entrepierna. Besó mientras tanto su cuello y su mandibula para apoderarse con mucho cuidado y tanto, de sus labio.

\- El mayor placer que quiero ahora mismo es tenerte entre mis brazos y saber que estás bien… que te pondrás bien.

\- Pero si no deseas mi cuerpo… fui entrenado desde niño para dar placer y los soldados romanos…

\- No se te ocurra decirlo. Esos cerdos te hicieron daño, se aprovecharon de tu y lo que te enseñaron en tu vida de esclavo forma parte de tu pasado. – Nasir se estremeció, aquellas palabra no hacían más que traer malos recuerdos y terribles pesadillas. – Ahora, en nuestro presente estamos solos tu yo.

\- Temo no poder volver a ser el mismo.

Agron besó su frente y acomodó su pequeño cuerpo contra su pecho, sabía que Nasir siempre se sentía mejor escuchando el sonido de su corazón.

\- No tenemos ninguna prisa. Ahora vivismo tranquilos, somos parte de la ciudad y nuestro pueblo crece. Han nacido tres nuevos bebés y la gente piensa en morir de anciano y no bajo una espada romana. Aquí dispondrás de todo el tiempo que necesites para recuperarte y volver a ser tu mismo.

Nasir se incorporó de nuevo, apenas pudo apoyar los brazos sobre la cama, pero logró moverse lo suficiente para quedar tendido sobre Agron. Se miraron a los ojos un momento; había tanto que decir, tanto tiempo que recuperar y tantas heridas que curar que no ninguno de los dos pudo pronunciar una sola palabra.

Fue el sirio en estas ocasión el que se apoderó de los labios de Agron, atrapó su rostro con ambas manos y gimió al notar la lengua de su amante penetrar en su boca y sus manos deslizándose por su espalda con movimientos dulces y tranquilos para no hacerle daño. Agron las bajó hasta el trasero de su amante y fue retirando muy lentamente su ropa interior. Si Nasir quería detenerle, si quería pararle y decirle que no estaba preparado, entonces sus manos se separían de su cuerpo automáticamente.

Pero Nasir no lo hizo, se quedó, sobre él, mirándole, gimiendo y suspirando con cada movimiento de las manos de Agron sobre él. en pocos segundos, los dos estaban desnudos, sus cuerpos se tocaban por fin, como hacía demasiado tiempo que no ocurría. 

Nasir notó el miembro de Agron apretándose contra él y sus manos apretándose contra sus gluteos, preparándose para abrirle y penetrarle. Su respiración se aceleró al notar sus uñas clavadas en su piel y su corazón comenzó a latir como no lo habiá hecho nunca, llevado por el terror.

Sin embargo no fue hasta que Agron se movió y atrapó su cuerpo ambas manos, lo apretó contra él y se dispuso a penetrarle, como tantas otras veces había hecho, que Nasir no intentó luchar y forcejear con él para liberarse.

\- No… por favor… no.

Agron lo tumbó en la cama y se colocó a su lado, acariciando su cuerpo tembloroso.

\- Lo siento, Agron lo siento… yo… yo… te deseo tanto… pero no puedo… no puedo. – Dijo Nasir sollozando.

\- No pasa nada, me he apresurado no debería haberlo hecho. He anhelado tanto tener tu cuerpo entre mis manos durante este tiempo que me he dejado llevar. Ha sido mi error. Lo siento. – Agron besó su frente de nuevo y esperó en completo silencio a que su pequeño amante se acurrucara contra él.

Se lo quedó mirando durante un buen rato, incluso después de que se había quedado dormido contra él. deseaba matar con sus propias manos a todos aquellos romanos que se habían atrevido a tocar a Nasir, que le habiá heho daño, escucharle hablar en sueños, durante sus horribles pesadillas e intentar imaginar lo que habían llegado a hacerle, tan solo le daba más ganas de llevar a cabo aquello en lo que ya llevaba dos dias pensando.

Se separó del cuerpo de Nasir sin que el muchacho se despertara, se aseguró una vez más de que sus heridas hubieran sido curadas y estuvieran sanadas y tras darle un beso que esperaba no significara una despedida definitiva, si suponía unos días lejos de él.

\- Volveré a tu lado cuando haya vengado las horribles atrocidades que te han hecho. Y en el caso de que no vuelva, porque una jodida espada romana se lleve mi vida, - Se arrodilló junto al camastro y apartó unos pocos cabellos rebeldes del rostro de Nasir y besó sus labios entre abiertos. – Necesito que sigas viviendo y me recuerdes, pero nunca dejes de luchar nosotros y por el sueño que tenía Spartacus para todo nuestro pueblo.

Cogió la bolsa que ya tenía preparada y salió de la tienda. Todavía no era de noche, así que marcharse sin ser visto no fue algo posible y mucho menos, evitar que Laeta y Sybil le vieran.

\- ¿Vas a algún sitio? – Le preguntó la antigua roma, aunque Agron intentó acelerar el paso para evitar las preguntas incómodas. – Creía que no tenías pensado embarcarte en ninguna misión hasta que Nasir estuviera recuperado.

\- Tardará tiempo en volver a estar bien… si es que lo está en algún momento. – Agron apartó la mirada de su amiga, no quería que viera el dolor que luchaba por ocultar a toda costa. Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde para eso. – Tenemos que asegurarnos que las tropas romanas no se acercan a nosotros.

\- Piensas ir a por Cesar, ¿verdad?

Agron la miró a los ojos, preguntándose como era posible que le conociera tan bien. Podía negarlo, podía empeñarse en decir que tenia otros planes, pero Laeta ya le había descubierto, ya era demasiado trde para eso.

\- No puedes ir al campamento romano. – Dijo Sybil dando un paso adelante. – Primero no sabemos donde está. Podría encontrarse demasiado lejos. Además, no podrías salir vivo de allí.

Cuando Agron no contestó, las dos tuvieron su respuesta.

\- No tienes intención de volver con vida. ¿verdad? Dioses, Nasir y tu sois iguales.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir eso? – Agron dejó su bolsa en el suelo y dio un paso más hacia ella. – Amo a ese sirio, pero de lo que estoy seguro es de que no nos parecemos. ¿Qué significan tus palabras?

\- Nasir nos hizo prometer que no te diríamos nada. – Agron apretó los puños, incluso con todo el tiempo que había pasado, las antiguas heridas en sus manos, por culpa de la crucifixión, le dolían como si hubieran sido inflingidas la noche anterior. – Gannicus y Spartacus aceptaron guardar el secreto, igual que nosotras.

\- ¿De que estáis hablando?

\- Laeta, creo que Agron merece saberlo, tal vez asi, evitemos que él cometa la misma estupidez. – Sybil sonaba tan fuerte y serena, poco se parecía a la esclava muerta de miedo y débil a la que Gannicus había salvado al vida en varias ocasiones.

Agron miró de una a otra de las dos mujeres esperando una explicación.

\- Tienes razón. – Laeta suspiró y cogió de la mano al germana llevándolo hasta la ciudad. Si Nasir estaba despierto en la tienda, no quería que el sirio se sintiera traicionado por sus palabras. Lo llevó hasta su casa y cuando tanto Sybil como él, cerró la puerta y les sirvió un vaso de vino a los dos. – Nasir planeaba adentrarse en las lines de Crasus y Cesar para vengarles por tu muerte.

\- ¿Pero es que se había vuelto loco?

\- Tanto como tú, supongo. – Afirmó Laeta pasando sus manos por su vientre abultado. - ¿Puedes imaginar como te sentirías si hubieras vuelto y Nasir estuviera muerto por ti? 

Agron tragó saliva, ese simple pensamiento estuvo a punto de hacerle vomitar, imaginar haber pasado por aquel suplicio en el campameto romano para encontrar el cadaver de Nasir, posiblemente acabaría con él.

\- Tengo que hacerlo por él.

\- Lo estás haciendo por ti, Agron y te aseguro que lo entiendo. Pero no puedes marcharte, dejar a Nasir acabaría con él y nuestro pueblo te necesita, ahora mismo no nos queda ningún lider como vosotros.

Agron se puso en pie y sin decir nada más, salió de la casa. Odiaba que sus amigos tuvieran razon, odiaba tener que comerse el odio que le desgarraba por dentro y se preguntaba como podría seguir adelante sabiendo que Cesar y todos los que habían torturado a Nasir estaban ahí fuera.

\- Te mataré, Cesar, juro que algún día te mataré.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por el retraso pero aquí os dejo el nuevo capitulo

Sybil entró sin llamar en la tienda. Nasir dormía, todo lo acurrucado que podía contra el cuerpo de Agron sin que le doliera todo su propio cuerpo, mientras que el germano se la quedó mirando y le hizo un gesto para que no hiciera ruido. Se volvió hacia su pequeño amante, no quería dejarlo solo, ni que se despertara y no le encontrara a su lado, pero la cara de preocupación de Sybil le obligó a moverse.

Cogió las muletas que por fin estaba empezando a usar y salió de la tienda siguiendo a su amiga y no tardó en ver el revuelo de gente que se había organizado a las puertas de la ciudad. Había hombres y mujeres, niños y ancianos, gran parte de la población de la ciudad estaba allí, unos gritando, otros observaban lo que estaba ocurriendo con miedo en la mirada.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? – Preguntó Agron.

\- Han matado a un hombre, uno de los sacerdotes del del templo de Jupiter. La gente está asustada.

\- ¡Ahí está! – Dijo uno de los hombres que se habían amontonado, señalando a Agron. El resto se encaminó tras el hombre y pronto, la muchedumbre había rodeado completamente a Agron. – bíamos que tu gente era peligrosa, pero os dejamos. 

\- Yo dije que no debían quedarse. – Dijo una de las voces, que Agro no fue capaz de reconocer entre todos los rostros. – Si la gente de Roma se entera, estaremos perdidos, vendrán a por nosotros. No estamos arriesgándolo todo por unos desconocidos y mirad como nos pagan.

El griterio continuó, subió el volumen, hasta que Agron ya no pudo siguiera comprender las palabras que se decían. Levantó la mano, sujetando sus muletas con la otra y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no apoyar en el suelo la pierna herida, pero también logró mantener la fuerza suficiente para que todo el mundo cayara de repente.

\- ¿Por qué pensaís que esa muerte es culpa nuestra? No somos unos asesinos, probablemnete entre vosotros también hay criminales y no voy a decir que todos nosotros seamos buenos, pero os puedo asegurar que mi gente no ha matado a ese hombre.

\- ¿Y como se supone que lo sabes si llevas días encerrado en tu tienda? Tu niño amante es más importante que la gente de esta ciudad.

De nuevo el griterio se apoderó del lugar y rodearon todavía más a Agron y Sybil. Las palabras de aquel hombre, en cierto modo, eran ciertas, hacía días que Agron había dejado de preocuparse por la ciudad, por su gente o por como iban las cosas entre los recién llegados y la población de la ciudad. Nasir se había convertido en su única preocupación, todo lo demás, daba igual.

Seguramente se había equivocado al hacerlo, pensando simplemente en lo que Spartacus habría hecho en su lugar, el recuerdo de Sura y el deseo de venganza nunca se pusieron en medio de lo que su nuevo pueblo deseaba o necesitaba.

Pero durante días, todo aquello había carecido de importancia y tal vez ahora, debía pagar su error de alguna forma.

\- No he sido el mejor… líder, lo se.

\- Entonces no puedes saber si uno de tus esclavos ha sido el asesino de un ciudadano de bien.

\- ¿Ciudadano de bien? Supongo que os habéis sentido libres de hacer lo que queríais con nosotros. – Dos de los nuevos hombres de Agron se abrieron paso entre la muchedumbre y se colocaron junto al germano. – Nunca nos habéis tratado como iguales, por mucho que llevamos semanas aquí, seguís tratándonos como putos esclavos. 

Desde luego Agron se había perdido muchas cosas en las últimas semanas.

\- Creía que vuestras mujeres, - Dijo el romano señalando a Sybil y Laeta, que también se había acercado al grupo, - se había convertido en las líderes de vuestro grupo de rebeldes. Dos mujeres, por todos los dioses, ¿Qué saben ellas de gobernar? – El hombre se echó a reír y Laeta tuvo que sostener a Agron por el brazo para que el germano no se abalanzara sobre él. 

\- ¿Y que sabe un germano que siempre ha estado a la sombra de Spartacus? ¿Alguien que nunca se ha atrevido a ser realmente el líder que su amigo esperaba?

Agron se dio la vuelta, no reconocía la voz, por un momento no vio más que ojos y rostros que se habían quedado mudos al escuchar aquello, pero ninguna cara que le fuera realmente familiar. Había vivido junto a todos los antiguos esclavos que se habían revelado contra sus amos. No había sido fácil convivir con todos ellos, no todos habían sido realmente buenas personas, pero eran humanos, eso ocurría siempre.

Todavía recordaba la traición de Cesar o como algunos de los germanos habían cometido atrocidades en Sinuesa; Crixus lo había hecho también, asesinando a sangre fría a muchos de sus habitantes y no por eso había dejado de confíar en él para irse a su lado en la última gran batalla. Tal vez, aquel hombre que le estaba descubriendo ahora, no fuera realmente alguien malo.

Entonces, alguien dio un paso adelante, alguien a quien había querido matar desde la primera vez que lo había conocido y ahora se preguntaba si no habría sido la mejor idea. Casius apareció entre la gente y caminó lentamente hasta Agron. Muchas de las personas que los rodeaban, asintieron y murmuraron a su alrededor.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Asi demuestras que estás con nosotros? Eres igual que Cesar y no me equvoqué cuando quise matarte. – Susurró Agron al romano, lamentando no tener consigo su espada, que no habría dudado en usar contra Casius y así quitarse un problema de encima.

\- Es cierto, no es un líder, no como aquel al que llamaban el Galo jamás derrotado y Gannicus, un verdadero dios de la arena. 

La desesperación en Agron fue aumentando con cada palabra del romano y de haber podido, le habría cogido del cuello y le habría matado sin más. Pero no lo hizo, Laeta le detuvo, como si supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se la quedó mirando y observó como ella asentía y le señalaba a Casius para que siguiera escuchándole sin hacerle daño.

\- Pero Agron ha traído aquí a nuestra gente y nos ha dado la libertad y tranquilidad que todos nosotros necesitamos. Es cierto que ha habído un terrible crimen, pero no hay pruebas de que el asesino sea uno de los nuestros. Estoy seguro que el muerto tenía enemigos dentro de esta ciudad y alguien nos usa como cobertura para ocultar su crimen.

De nuevo el murmullo inundó la multitud de gente. Se miraron entre ellos, en silencio esta vez. Ninguno había pensado en la posiblidad que acababa de mostrar el romano. Desde que los extraños habían llegado a sus puertas, desde que unos se habían instalado dentro de sus muros y el resto había plantado sus tiendas a su alrededor, la vida para los habitantes de la ciudad había cambiado por completo.

Muchos los recién llegados eran bárbaros, como ellos los llamaban, carecían de sus mismos modales y hablaban lenguas extrañas e incomprensibles para ellos y sus comportamientos no eran realmente apreciados por los ciudadanos y Agron se preguntó si ese era el motivo por el que culparles de un asesinato podría ser una buena forma de echarlos de allí.

\- ¿Alguno de vosotros tiene pruebas de que uno de los nuestros es un asesino? – Continuó diciendo Casius, moviéndose esta vez, caminando de un sitio para otro entre la gente, haciendo que el círculo que se había cerrado alrededor de Agron se hiciera cada vez más grande. 

Nadie contestó, algunos agitaron sus cabezas y otros se hicieron a un lado, marchándose de allí de forma tan silenciosa como habían llegado. Casius los fue mirando a todos, esperando una respuesta, pero nadie se la dio. Sonrió, orgulloso y se volvió hacia Agron, una vez que el odio entre la gente fue disminuyendo y dejó de ser un problema.

\- Podría haberte matado por lo que estabas diciendo. – Le comunicó Agron, sujetándole del brazo para evitar que se marchara.

\- Podrías haber hecho muchas cosas hasta ahora. – Casius se puso serio y miró a Agron a los ojos. – Entiendo tu dolor por Nasir, aunque no me has permitido verle desde su regreso, he oído lo que Cesar le ha hecho y te aseguro que, aunque no te lo creas, ha tenido mucha suerte.

\- ¿Suerte? Eso significa que no has visto lo que ese bastardo le ha hecho.

Casius guardó silencio y Agron pudo ver algo nuevo en su mirada, un dolor que no había dejado mostras hasta ese momento. no le conocía, le odiaba tanto por ser romano, por lo mucho que le recordaba a Cesar, que no se había molestado en conocerle.

\- ¿Tu hermano? ¿Tu esposa tal vez?

\- No es algo de lo que quiera hablar ahora mismo. Sólo intento decirte que tu amante está aquí, vivo, contigo y se pondrá bien, con tiempo y no podrás hacer nada más por él ahí sentado, dejando que la gente de esta ciudad piense que tu pueblo son una panda de asesinos. Vuelve con él si es lo que quieres, pero se como hizo las cosas Spartacus y…

\- Deja de nombrar a mi hermano, tu no estuviste a su lado, no sabes como era, no conoces todo el sufrimiento que había en su corazón.

Agron se dirigió hacia su tienda; no quería escuchar más las palabras del romano, estaba cansado de escuchar consejos de demasiada gente. Sus propios guerreros estaban enfrentados, los que pensaban que apoderarse de la ciudad sería mejor, los que querían unirse al nuevo pueblo que habián encontrado, Casius y sus medias verdades y todo lo que el romano escondía. Posiblemente y pese a lo que muchos decían, las palabras de Sybil y Laeta, eran las únicas que realmente sonaban verdaderas, las únicas que hablaban como lo harían sus hermanos muertos.

Laeta había conocido a Spartacus y le había terminado amándole como algo mucho más grande que un amante y Sybil, en silencio durante mucho tiempo y a su lado al final, había conseguido comprender a Gannicus y como a su manera, realmente se preocupaba por su gente.

\- Este pueblo te necesita, Agron, eres su líder por mucho que no quieras reconocerlo simplemente te de miedo verlo. Ahora, eres su líder.

Escuchó la voz de Casius detrás de él, pero no se volvió, no hizo el más mínimo gesto de haberle hecho caso y entró en la tienda.

Al hacerlo, se quedo ahí clavado y ahogó un doloroso gemido.

\- ¡Nasir! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

El joven sirio estaba en pie, o al menos lo intentaba, apoyado contra la cama, un brazo pegado a su cuerpo, el otro sujetando todo su cuerpo. dio un par de pasos vacilantes y tambaleantes hacia Agron, pero las piernas todavía no habían recuperado la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo y su cuerpo se vino abajo.

El dolor en sus rodillas al tocar el suelo fue tan fuerte que no pudo evitar gritar, apretó los puños, llevándose tierra entre las uñas. Se sentía tan inútil, tan incapaz de hacer nada, que todavía no entendía como era posible que Agron estuviera a su lado. Ya no era un guerrero, ya no servía para nada y su cuerpo estaba tan roto que no era capaz de dar dos pasos sin caerse.

Las manos de Agron rodearon su cuerpo y le ayudaron a llegar a la cama, pero él forcejeó, intentó perder el contacto y hacerlo por si mismo. Tenía que hacerlo por si mismo o de lo contrario, Cesar habrá ganado, los habría destruido a los dos y gran parte de su vidas dejaría de tener sentido.

Pero no logró hacerlo, Agron le abrazó, asegurándose de no lastimar su espalda herida por los latigazos y le besó el cuello, subió su boca por su mejilla y se apoderó de sus labios de forma temerosa y temblorosa, como nadie le había visto jamás.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? Estás demasiado débil para ponerte en pie.

\- Soy un jodido tullido, no puedo hacer nada, Cesar debería haberme matado, al menos así, tu tendrías una preocupación menos, serías libre y podrías…

\- ¿Pero que estás diciendo? ¿Una preocupación menos? Tu no eres una preocupación, maldita sea, - Agron tomó el rostro de su amante con ambas manos y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos, sonrió, aunque no sabía como encontrar las fuerzas para hacerlo y esperó unos segundos antes de seguir habloando. – Por si no te has dado cuenta todavía, tu eres mi vida entera, después de perder a todos mis hermanos, tu eres lo que me da fuerzas para adelante. Sin ti no tendría por lo que luchar.

\- He oído lo que decían ahí fuera y tienen razón. Eres el líder de nuestro pueblo, pero temes tomar tu lugar, temes que me ocurra algo si estás lejos de mi durante cinco minutos. Así que si estuviera muerto…

\- Entonces ahora mismo, estaría de camino al campamento de de Cesar para matarle a él o lograr morir en el intento e ir contigo al otro lado. No digas eso nunca más y deja que me ocupe de ti.

\- Y de nuestra gente.

Agron suspiró, entre otras muchas cosas, Nasir era un enorme testarudo y no se iba a quedar contento hasta escuchar lo que él quería.

\- Muy bien y de nuestra gente.


	11. Chapter 11

\- ¿Cuál es tu proposición? – Dijo el hombre y cogió el vaso de vino que le entregó su esclavo. – Dicen que venís de lejos y que habéis estado metidos en muchos problemas. ¿Es eso cierto?

\- Creía que habíamos dejado eso atrás. – Agron se encaminó a la mesa y se sentó frente al hombre. No le temía, no tenía miedo de ese hombre porque no era peligroso como Cesar o Crasus, pero al mismo tiempo, era quien podía echarles de al ciudad y meterles en nuevos problemas. – Además, no creo que pueda decir que hayamos creado incidentes en la ciudad desde que estamos aquí.

\- No es eso lo que me preocupa de vosotros. Sois muchos, algunos de los tuyos ya se han instalado en la ciudad. He oído también sobre algunas relaciones más que personales entre tu gente y la mía. No se si eso me gusta demasiado.

\- No controlo a mi pueblo, si es lo que me está pidiendo, no somos esclavos. – La sola idea de volver a su vida anterior le daba ganas de vomitar. Con todo lo que había hecho Spartacus para hacerles libres, para darles una vida mejor, que no estaba dispuesto era a ser él quien les privara de todo aquello. – Si la gente encuentra el amor aquí.

El hombre se echó a reír y bebió el resto del vaso de un trago.

\- ¿El amor dices? El amor no es algo más que un cuento para niños. Tal vez tu gente sea muy diferente a la mía, pero estoy seguro que si alguno de los tuyos decide unirse a un habitante de esta ciudad, no será por amor, sino por conseguir algo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres tu? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

\- Se que no he sido el líder que habría esperado ver cuando llegamos aquí, pero ahora estoy preparado para demostrar quienes somos en realidad.

Su interlocutor se levantó y tras mirar un momento por la ventana camino hacia Agron y puso sus dos manos sobre los hombros del guerrero.

\- Espero que no creas quien eres tu y quien es la gente con la que has venido aquí. Tengo informantes, se como sacar toda la información que puedo necesitar para saber que mi ciudad está a salvo. Se que Cesar os busca, se que ha puesto precio a tu cabeza y a alguno de tus hombres. ¿Qué es lo que puedes ofrecer para que no revele vuestro gran secreto y convierta mi cuidad en una de las más adineradas de la república?

\- Protección.

Agron no era el mejor en lo que se refería a mentir. Unos cuantos meses atrás, Sparcatus y los demás habrían sido capaces de leer en su mirada lo que realmente pensaba o deseaba hacer, lo que le daba miedo. Pero ahora todo era diferente, toda esa gente que tan bien había llegado a conocerle, había desaparecido, estaban muertos y tan sólo Nasir y dos o tres personas más eran de su verdaera confianza y eso, por lo menos ahora, le proporcionaba la ventaja suficiente para simular una aseguridad que no sentía en su interior.

\- ¿Protección dices? – El hombre se echó a reír y se sentó sobre su mesa. – Soy romano, leal a la república, ¿Quién crees podría darnos problemas, gladiador?

Agron tuvo que contenerse para no lanzarse contra él, respiró profundamente antes de decir nada más y sin dejar de mirar al romano. Pensó en Nasir, en que no estaba preparado para volver aponerse en marcha a ninguna parte, sin tener un destino en el que estar tranquilo, en el que recuperarse y olvidar, o por lo menos intentar, todo por lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas. La ciudad no era el mejor lugar en el que Agron quería vivir, la gente no se sentía segura y aquel hombre estaba deseando deshacerse de ellos en cualqueir momento; pero al mismo tiempo, les manteniá alejados de Cesar, fuera de sus exploradores y le daba tiempo a preparar su venganza.

\- Si, soy un gladiador, eso es cierto y se como enfrentarme a ladrones, asaltantes de caminos o piratas… le puedo asegurar que los piratas son de lo peor que se va a encontrar en este mundo, aunque alguno sea de fiar, la mayoría no son más que mentirosos traidores. Tengo guerreros a los que no les importa lo que diga Roma, tan solo siguen sus propias necesidades y si los proporciona un lugar en el que vivir, un lugar donde sentirse senguros durante un tiempo, su ciudad estará a salvo de todos aquellos que para Roma no son más que mosquitos sin importancia.

*

Casius eseperaba en las puertas de la ciudad, junto con otros dos hombres, Thesius u otro guerrero recién llegado de las tierras del sur. Los tres se acercaron a él al verlo llegar, pero él les dijo con un gesto de cabeza que se quedaran donde estaban. 

Ninguno dijo nada mientras dejaban atrás la ciudad, pero cuando las murallas habían disminuido ya lo suficiente para semejar miniaturas, Casius se detuvo.

\- Has cometido una auténtica locura ¿lo sabes verdad? – Dijo Casius aproximándose al germano. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Agron. – Ese hombre puede haber mandado ya gente para buscar a Cesar. Deberíamos irnos de aquí, poner tierra de por medio y evitar que den con nosotros.

\- Hablas de ti mismo, como si ya fueras parte de nuestra gente. ¿La gente ya confía en ti? Porque sinceramente yo todavía no lo hago. Es posible que ese hombre nos traicione y decida hablar con Cesar, pero algo me dice que no le interesa meterse en problemas o hacerse notar por la republica. no dira nada.

No quiso escuchar más y menos viniendo de un romano. En los últimos días, desde que había recuperado a Nasir, lo único que deseaba era estar con su amante y por muy duro que fuera y por mucho que no desera hacer daño al joven sirio, necesitaba saber como había logrado escapar de las manos de Cesar.

Caminó sin decir nada más, cada vez más había más tiendas en las puertas de la cidad y poco a poco estaban creando una nueva ciudad, ya no era lo demás, los esclavos no dejaban sus casas en masa como habían hecho para seguir a Spartacus, pero cada pocos días aparecían nuevas familias o esclavos en solitario que habían abandonado sus casas y a sus señores para tener la oportunidad de tener una vida libre y nueva.

Se cruzó con algunos que le saludaron, dos mujeres recién llegadas le agrazaron y le agradecieron por darles la vida que siempre habían deseado y que sus padres no habían podido tener jamás; pero Agron, después de devolverles el saludo siguió adelante. Vio a Laeta y Sybil riendo mientras volvían de recoger la lana de las primeras ovejas que habían logrado comprar; sonrió, le gustaba verlas felices y recupuradas de la perdida de los hombres a los que habían amado. 

Tampoco se detuvo a hablar con ellas, se adentró en su tienda y observó a Nasir durmiendo en la cama. Se acercó sin hacer ruido y al sentarse, su amante abrió los ojos y alargó la mano para tomar la suya. Tiró de él, Nasir se había vuelto silencioso desde su regreso, pero entre ellos no hacían falta muchas palabras, para que ellos dos pudieran comprenderse.

Una mirada era más que suficiente para que Agron se recostara a su lado y rodeara su cuerpo con ambas manos. Le besó en la frente, deslizó sus labios por la mejilla de Nasir y terminó besándole en los labios. Su beso fue recibido con un suspiro y un largo gemido.

\- Fóllame… - Susurro Nasir, con un hilo de voz, pero con tanta fuerza que aquella simple palabra llenó la habitación.

\- ¿Qué? Nasir, no estás preparado y si lo dices porque temes que yo…

Poco a poco Nasir había logrado recuperar las fuerzas, las suficientes al menos para incorporarse, moverse y sentarse sobre el cuerpo de Agron. Sujetó sus brazos contra la cama, aunque sabía que si el antiguo gladiador quería, podría quitárselo de encima; pero no lo hizo. Se quedó ahí tumbado mirándole, rodeó su cintura y acarició su mejilla.

\- Sabes que no tienes que hacer esto. No tienes que… - Por mucho que intentó evitarlo, Agron no pudo evitar que las manos comenzaran a temblarle. – Te quiero, te amo Nasir y no voy a dejar de hacerlo por mucho tiempo que necesites para sentirte bien y volver a ser tu mismo. – Acarició su espalda y deslizó dos dedos sobre sus labios.

\- Y si…

\- Eres fuerte, más que la mayoría de la gente que he conocido en toda mi vida. Te recuperarás, como yo lo hice desde que me torturaran. No hemos nacido para ser débiles o para tener tiempo para sanar nuestras heridas. Pero se que puedes hacerlo. – Sonrió al ver que Nasir iba relajando poco a poco todo su cuerpo. – Vamos túmbate, puede que yo sea el líder de toda esta gente, pero no estás a mi lado. Tenemos que convertirnos en los protectores de esta ciudad.

Nasir se avalanzó sobre sus labios, se apoderó de su boca con rudeza y cogió sus manos entre las suyas y apretó su cuerpo con fuerza. Al liberar una de sus manos, comenzó a quitarle la ropa a su amante, respiró con desesperación mientras seguía besándole, mordisqueando su cuello, moviéndose y contoneándose hasta que notó el miembro de Agron, responder a su contacto.

Sin embargo, Agron le detuvo, cogió sus manos con una de las suyas y le separó de su cuerpo ligeramente.

\- Te acabo de decir…

\- ¿Es que no te das cuenta? – Nasir levantó la voz, con los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas que se estaba esforzando por no dejar salir. – Necesito que me folles, necesito sentirte dentro y saber que todavía… No me mires así, sabes que es verdad, Cesar consiguió su propósito y lo sabes, me quitó la seguridad de ser…

Agron levantó con un solo brazo el cuerpo de Nasir, se quitó la ropa y la que todavía le quedaba puesta a Nasir y apretó su miembro ya hinchado contra el cuerpo de su amante. Le besó con fuerza, ferocidad incluso, le tumbó en la cama, sabía que el cuerpo de Nasir todavía no estaba preparado para una verdadera sesión de sexo y le separó las piernas.

Se lo quedó mirando un momento, con la esperanza, por pequeña que fuera de que Nasir se arrepintiera y le pidiera dejarlo que estar, que no estaba preparado. Pero no fue así. Desde la cama, Nasir sonrió y le atrajo con ambas manos, sonrió también al notar las manos de Agron recorriendo su espalda, aunque una parte de él todavía se sentía culpable por notar las cicatrices de su tortura a manos de los soldados romanos.

Agron se movió muy lentamente, penetró poco a poco en el cuerpo de Nasir y esperó, cuando tan sólo acababa de entrar; Nasir asintió y relajó el cuerpo para dejarle entrar. Gimió al notarlo completamente dentro de él y arqueó la espalda todavía dolorida cuando Agron comenzó a moverse, muy lentamente en su interior.

\- Ningún romano podrá hacerme sentir como tu, porque ninguno… - Gimió de nuevo, Agron levantó su cuerpo y le sentó sobre él, rodeó su cuello con ambas manos y escondió el rostro contra su hombro. – Nadie… Nadie me hará jamás el amor. Solo tú… sólo tú.

Ahogó un grito mordiéndose el labio cuando Agron demarró todo su ser dentro del joven sirio y los dos cayeron tendidos sobre la cama.

\- Todavía me deseas.

\- Nunca he dejado de hacerlo y no lo haré. Descansa hora, mañana quiero empezar a demostrar a esa maldita ciudad que somos dignos de estar aquí.

Agron no sabía exactamente como se sentía por haber hecho aquello. En cierto modo sentía que se había aprovechado de su amante, que no debía haber tenido sexo con él porque no estaba preparado, porque todavía seguía teniendo pesadillas con los soldados romanos que le habían estado violando durante días. 

Pero al mismo tiempo había sentido un gran alivio por poder volver a sentirse unido a Nasir, como no lo estaba con nadie más. Le amaba y quería recuperarlo tal y como era antes y por un momento, mientras sus dos cuerpos estaban unidos, así fue, ahora solo quedaba darle un poco más tiempo para que el tiempo sanara las heridas.


	12. Chapter 12

Nasir salió de la tienda y miró al cielo. Pronto comenzaría a nevar y con ello, empezaría la nueva estación. Se arrebujó bajo su abrigó de piel que las tejedoras le habían hecho unos días atrás. Sonrió, unos días atrás no quería ser tratado de forma especial, por mucho que Agron líder de su grupo de esclavos rebeldes, fuera su amante; pero ahora que el frío comenzaba a dejarse notar, realmente agradecía el abrigo.

Todavía se movía con más lentitud de la que le gustaría, pero no todas las heridas de su espalda se habían cerrado por completo y aún necesitaba unos días más para estar en plena forma otra vez. Miró al horizonte, la ciudad estaba tranquila aquella mañana; todo el mundo en su interior parecía satisfecho por la ayuda que les habían proporcionado al salvarles de los últimos ataques de piratas y se había extendido la palabra que el lugar estaba protegido por guerreros fuertes y experimentados. Así, nadie preveía la llegada de ninguna otra amaneza para la ciudad durante el inminente invierno. Desde luego, nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería hacerlo.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho en los últimos meses. No habían vuelto a ver tropas de Cesar o ningún otro romano en los alrededores de la ciudad, ahora que los rebeldes habían sido aceptados como unos habitantes más allí, nadie había vuelto a dar la voz de alarma y los soldados se mantenían alejados, igual que los piratas o cualquier tipo de maleante que tratara de acercarse.

Finalmente, Agron había terminado por aceptar y asumir su puesto como líder entre los esclavos liberados y las disputas y roces previos habían ido desapareciendo, al mismo tiempo que todos los miembros de aquel grupo se iban uniendo alrededor de la figura del germano. Los grupos que antes se dividían por su procedencia o las distintas casas de las que habían escapado, ahora se unían bajo un solo nombre y por las órdenes de un solo hombre. El nombre de Spartacus, aunque poco a poco se había ido convirtiendo en un leyenda, ya no era recordado con nostalgia o incluso con el miedo de que nadie pudiera ser con él. Agron se veía ahora como un hombre capaz de cualquier cosa, de vencer a cualquier enemigo y de liderar a su gente allí donde fuera necesario.

Nasir suspiró sonriente al notar dos fuertes brazos rodeando su cuerpo. Se volvió, aunque ya sabía que la barbilla que se había apoyado sobre su hombro era la de Agron y que la respiración cálida y tranquila, era la de su amante.

\- La mañana es fría y mira el cielo, completamente azul y despejado, no creo que llueva en unos días. ¿Cómo van las reservas de agua?

\- Casius se ha estado ocupando de ello. Creo que está haciendo todo lo posible para impresinarte y demostrarte que realmente es uno de nosotros.

Agron se echó a reír y apretó con un poco más de fuerza el cuerpo de su amante, ahora ya sin miedo de lastimarle y le besó el cuello.

\- Ese maldito romano… podría haberlo matado hace mucho tiempo y ahora es una de las personas entre nuestra gente en las que más confío.

\- Deberías haber aprendido hace mucho tiempo que las apariencias o la primeras impresiones pueden ser las equivocadas. 

Agron asintió. De haber seguido sus primeras impresiones, Spartacus habría permitido que Crixus le matara mucho tiempo atrás, Nasir habría corrido una suerte similar tras intentar matar al tracio y Gannicus jamás habría llegado a formar parte de los rebeldes.

Tal vez se había equivocao al pensar que Casius era un enemigo para ellos, tal vez había sido algo exagerado al tratarle e ignorarle durante todo aquel tiempo; pero ahora se daba cuenta que, de verdad, ese romano que ya no quería formar parte de la república, era una parte fundamental de su gente.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí fuera? Te vas a congelar.

\- He pasado demasiado tiempo encerrado en esta tienda, atemorizado de todo lo qu había aquí fuera, como si las tropas romanas pudieran aparecer en cualquiero momento y cogerme o llegar hasta ti. – Aunque ya había pasado por eso hacía meses, todavía le traía demasiados malos recuerdos como para sentirse cómodo con aquellas palabras y sin quererlo, se estremeció. – Pero no quiero permanecer escondido por más tiempo, hay demasiadas cosas que hacer por nuestra gente y nuestro futuro como para seguir escondiendo la cabeza.

El silencio de Agron a su espalda, le hizo darse la vuelta y mirarle. El germano le estaba contemplando con los ojos abiertos de par en par, la boca entreabierta sin ser capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra; tal vez no se había dado cuenta, pero le estaba apretando los brazos con más fuerza de lo que lo había hecho en mucho tiempo y de pronto, de golpe, se había quedado sin respiración.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? Parece que los dioses te hubieran convertido en una estatua.

\- Todo lo contrario, por primera vez en mucho… mucho tiempo se con total seguridad que tu y yo estaremos bien y que juntos, podemos hacer cualquier cosa.

\- ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de idea?

Agron se encogio de hombros y sostuvo el rostro de Nasir, para un segundo más tarde, darle el beso más largo, intenso y apasionado que había tenido la oportunidad de darle en mucho tiempo. Sus cuerpos se entrelazaron en un abrazo eterno. Ambos dejaron que sus ojos derramaran unas lágrimas, aunque ninguno de los dos lo diría después, los dos lo sabían.

\- Parece que por fin, este es nuestro nuevo comienzo. – Susurró Nasir, mientras los dos se daban la vuelta y observaban el movimiento del sol y las pocas nubes que se atrevían a interponerse en el perfecto cielo azul. – Los dioses han intentado evitar que seamos realmente felices y por lo visto, parece que no lo van a conseguir. – Continuó diciendo Nasir sonriente.

\- Que se jodan los dioses. – Bromeó Agron con el puño levantado al cielo. 

La sensación de vacío en su vientre hizo que Nasir protestara y perdiera el equilibrio durante un segundo.

\- ¿Estás bien? Tal vez deberías descansar un poco, es posible que no estés totalmente recuperado.

\- Estoy bien, tranquilo. Sólo ha sido una extraña sensación… buena, creo, incluso, la sensación de que algo cambiaba dentro de mi.

\- No se lo que eso significa, pero preferiría que comieras algo para asegurarme que de veras te encuentras bien.

Nasir asintió, se llevó la mano al vientre y comprobó que la sensación se desvanecía, al mismo tiempo que el hambre crecía en su estómago. Dejó que Agron le tomara de la mano y le llevara hasta la tienda donde alguien, tal vez Laeta ahora que no podía moverse demasiado cuando su embarazo estaba en sus últimos días. Se sentía feliz, capaz de dormir sin pesadillas por las noches, tranquilo con Agron a su lado, con un verdadero líder, que por fin se había dado cuenta lo que eso significaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí termina la cuarta parte de esta serie y abre pase a la quinta, cuyo título todavía no tengo decidido.
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado y podáis esperar al nuevo comienzo


End file.
